Once More
by ladythik
Summary: Twenty years after the last book Eric's dead and Sookie is running from the Council who want to enslave her. When they catch her she dies in the fight only to wake up surrounded by Gods who have a offer for her, go back and try again with her memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Twenty years after the last book Eric has been killed and Sookie is on the run with Jessica and Amelia. Vamps all over the world want her for her constantly growing powers and her beauty and fey blood. She is finally caught and gets herself killed in the process only to come face to face with the goddess Freyja who gives her an offer, go back to the beginging and change everything to stop Ragnarook, the Norse version of the end of the world. Can she go back and save everyone including her true mate Eric, or is it doomed from the very beginning. A mix of the books and the show.

**Warnings:** Explicit sex in later chapters along with deviant and unlawful behavior. Super Sookie who has had years to build her powers and help them grow. Compare it to a child learning to read and a literary professor.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I just borrow them from time to time.

Chapter One

Sookie looked around from where she lay in horror as Jess was thrown next to her wrapped in silver and Amelia was bound and gagged as well. The three of them had been so sure they would be safe here in the forest of Sweden for the night and coming day, so sure they had lost the trackers in Stockholm but they were wrong and now they would pay for their mistake.

She looked up into the face of the leader of the group and was hardly surprised to see the face of Bill Compton, the traitor. She couldn't believe she had loved him once, had been fooled by his fake southern manners and over exaggerated accent. Even when she had finally submitted to Eric and fully given herself to the bond with her Norse man she had still called Bill a friend. Her naivety had led to Eric's death. Compton had staked her beloved himself after planting evidence to frame Eric for treason and the dealing of "V". He had done so under the orders of De Castro all because the bastard had wanted her and had promised to share her with Compton if he helped.

They hadn't taken the matter to the council because they knew the Pythoness would side with Sookie and Eric and DeCastro hadn't been willing to risk it. Instead they had called them to Vegas under false pretenses and once Sookie, Pam and Eric had been in DeCastro's compound they had been swarmed and within an hour Eric and Pam had been staked and Sookie was in chains to insure she didn't escape. Thankfully De Castro didn't know that Sookie had just learned how to 'pop' like the fey and once the vampires were dead for the day she had escaped and with Amelia and Jessica's help they had run and had been running since from monarch's all over and even some of the members of the council.

Amelia had helped break the tie between Jessica and Bill and the one between Sookie and Bill as well so they weren't traceable by the blood but they had still been running for almost thirteen years. To look at Bill Comptons face now, after so long of trying to never think of him again was torture and a wave of fury she could hardly breath through held her in its grip as he opened his mouth to speak.

"My my Sookie, it has been a while. You haven't aged a day and neither has your witch. Tell me how that is." he asked, all hint of a southern accent gone from his voice as he looked at the three of them, the witch, the most powerful that anyone knows of, the vampire who used to be his progeny and Sookie, the fairy Princess among other things and the strongest telepath in the world, even able to read vampire minds after so many years.

She didn't bother responding to him, he wasn't worth of her words.

"Being stubborn are we. Honestly Sookie, isn't petulance beneath you at your age. How about I make my guess and you answer yes or no." he looks at them all as though expecting them to respond to him and sighs loudly when they don't.

"My best guess is Jessica has been feeding the both of you but see Amelia here has aged a few years where as you Sook, you look exactly the same as you have since the first night I met you and in fact even look a bit younger by a year or so. Obviously your fey heritage has kicked in some, wonderful it will make you even more delicious." he smirked.

Sookie could have smirked back because the bastard was wrong, mostly. Amelia was feeding from Jess regularly but Sookie hadn't taken even a drop of Vampire blood since Eric died, refusing to have any except for the blood of her bonded and pledged. What Bill hadn't known and indeed no one had was that from the very first mutual exchange she had, Sookie had become immortal. Eric had figured it out when the Goddess Freyja came to him in a dream and told him. He had told her about it but they had kept it a secret from everyone. Amelia and Jess knew now of course, but no one else did. Bill was obviously growing tired of their refusal to answer as he began speaking again, this time with menace in his voice.

"Fine. Sookie Stackhouse" and here she interrupted him.

"Northman, my name is Sookie Northman. You will speak to me with respect or I will rip out your fangs William Compton." her blue eyes had turned to ice, she was sure and Compton even leaned back from her at that, obviously wary after all of the stories over the years.

"Miss Stackhouse you and the witch Amelia Broadway and the vampire Jessica Hamby are under arrest by the Council and will be transported to America where a full meeting of the council shall be held to determine what is to be done with each of you."

"What are the charges then, you can't arrest us without reason." Jessica snarled out as she fought against the silver that bound her, burning into her flesh.

"Jessica Hamby you are charged with conspiring against your own race and aiding a fugitive from the council. Amelia Broadway you are charged with using magic to break the bond between a maker and child against the makers will and with breaking the bond between a vampire and his pet and Sookie Stackhouse is an asset to the council who they have been trying to capture for over a decade not to mention how the three of you have killed countless vampires over the last thirteen years including his majesty Felipe De Castro."

Sookie couldn't help the cold laugh that escaped her then.

"I killed De Castro and you well know it. It was my right after the blood offense he committed against my pledged husband. Not even the council can punish me for that." she glared at him, letting him know she hadn't forgotten his part in events.

"Well maybe not, but I can and will punish my childe for helping you escape. Jessica Hamby, for your treason and for willfully disobeying me, I as your maker take my right to end you."

Before any of them could act the bastard had raised a stake and plunged it through the back of Jessica's chest. She glanced at them once in horror before she turned into a puddle of goo and began to flake away in ashes. Amelia screamed while Sookie felt another part of herself die. Compton was smirking at them pleased to be able to hurt them so much and Sookie couldn't help it as fury swamped her.

Everything she had held back for so long built swiftly breaking the bonds she had placed on her power for her last vestiges of her humanity. She barely registered the look of fear finally crossing the vampires faces as her fairy light burst from her like highly concentrated sunlight and lightening began to strike around them as the wind whipped into a fury. What she could normally control was now controlling her as her power peaked and with only long enough for her to see Compton's face as it burnt until nothing was left before with one last burst she felt heat sear through her veins as she was struck with her own lightening and oblivion claimed her as her heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Twenty years after the last book Eric has been killed and Sookie is on the run with Jessica and Amelia. Vamps all over the world want her for her constantly growing powers and her beauty and fey blood. She is finally caught and gets herself killed in the process only to come face to face with the goddess Freyja who gives her an offer, go back to before the vampires ever came out of the coffin and change it all in order to stop RAGNAROK. The Norse version of the end of the world. Can she go back and save everyone including her true mate Eric, or is it doomed from the very beginning. A mix of the books and the show.

**Warnings:** Explicit sex in later chapters along with deviant and unlawful behavior. Super Sookie who has had years to build her powers and help them grow. Compare it to a child learning to read and a literary professor.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I just borrow them from time to time.

Chapter Two

She came aware on a beach of rock with the waves pounding the shore and the cliffs nearby. The sky was dark and the clouds were roiling in the sky as the wind whipped by her so fiercely that it stung her skin. She looked down to notice that the reason the wind had such an easy time reaching her was due to her lack of dress, she was as naked as the day she was born.

Had this been twenty years ago she would have shrieked and tried to cover herself but Eric, her beloved Eric had broken her of what he called the 'American puritanical idiocy'. He had simply refused to allow clothes to be worn in the house and eventually she had gotten over her hang ups about morality and decency and lost all sense of modesty. Besides she was dead, she remembered dieing so being naked was even less offensive now.

She did wonder where she was though, surely heaven or Valhalla or even Freyja's home would have people and she was alone on this rocky beach for as far as she could see. She looked closely hoping to see someone of memory. She prayed silently that Eric was there, where ever there was as she started walking and searching. She had no idea of how long she walked before something in the distance caught her eyes and she allowed her speed to increase. Soon she was close enough to see a fire in a pit and on several torches at about head height surrounding a group of people in thrones, for there was no other word for them, they were definitely thrones.

Soon she was close enough to see their faces and more details about them. There was a man huge like Eric but with a full beard and oddly enough two ravens on his shoulders.

Oden her memory supplied.

This was the god Oden.

There was another with him, thinner, darker complected instead of the golden blond hair. His face was thin and wicked with a smirk that warned of mischief and twinkling eyes. There was a brown haired woman, a bit older who reminded Sookie of Gran, Octavia Fant and of the Pythoness, full of wisdom and graceful beauty but a warrior none the less. The last woman caught her eyes and she knew instantly who she was.

Long blond hair in a warriors braid and sparkling blue eyes that glowed with power. She was tall and graceful but it did nothing to hide her strength. She wore a cloak of feathers and a necklace of amber and ruby and she was looking Sookie over just as intently as Sookie was watching her. This was Freyja, Sookie knew because she had dreamed of her often in the most dangerous times. Freyja had warned her more than once, saving her from capture and danger and teaching her slowly of magic and battle, teaching her to control and harness her ever growing gifts.

Hardly thinking of it Sookie knelt before the goddess and allowed herself to rest fully for the first time since her bonded was killed. Freyja had claimed her as her own and would allow no harm to befall her by the others who she knew to be the Norse Pantheon.

"Sookie, my daughter. Welcome." the goddess spoke as her hands ran through Sookie's hair.

"Merry meet Goddess." she said softly as she knelt.

"You wonder where you are do you not?" the goddess's voice was clear and beautiful.

"Yes Ma'am. I wonder where I am and since I am dead I wonder where Eric is, shouldn't he be here?" she questioned, looking up at the God's and Goddess's surrounding her.

"Ah the Norse Man, I should have known. He is safe Sookie, he is at my home and he has missed you very much."

Sookie couldn't help smiling at this news. She had missed Eric with her whole heart, and she had wanted nothing more than to avenge him and then join him in death. She had gotten her wish. She was still smiling until she looked up at Freyja and saw the look of concern on her face and the determined looks on the other God's.

"_Lille __Docka__' _we have need of you. I am afraid we have need of you."

Odin sat forward as he spoke, motioning for her to come near. The term of endearment, calling her 'little doll', was something Eric had started using before he died as it was more respectful than lover and it made her heart clench to hear it again and her longing for her pledged grew even more sharply as she approached the God.

He was huge, much like Eric but where Eric was muscled it was more streamlined while Oden looked like one of those weight lifters with no neck muscles and so much bulk she doubted he would fit through a door. She approached him anyways, daring not defy the Gods in this strange place.

"You see _lille__docka_ there is a plan of fate, a destiny of the world that must be followed. Individual lives are mostly free and humans have free will for the most part. It is only in a few instances that certain lives have destinys out of their control. You and Eric were destined to be together from the begininning and it would have been glorious. Godric would not have died, instead taking over as King of Louisianna and with both of them in one state none would have dared to act against Louisianna. Because this didn't happen everything else was thrown out of allignment leading up to the death of your mate and eventually your death as well."

"But why does that matter now, it is too late to do anything. I am tired and I can finally rest and even better I can see Eric. Where is he now, shouldn't he be here?" she questioned, looking around once again, noticing more God's and Goddess's surrounding them.

She couldn't explain it but she knew each of them as though she had known them all her life. The Goddess Bast and Hera, Aphrodite and Anat and the Gods Apollo and Fenrir, Hades and Mercury. From every religion and history she was surrounded by their living Pantheon but the only face she truely wanted to see was Eric's and she looked to Freyja in confusion.

"Daughter, calm now. I will explain." the Goddess spoke as she moved smoothly and lifted Sookie onto her lap like a child, stroking her hair and rocking her as she spoke.

"Ragnarok, the end of the world, was not set to happen for several millenum yet. Because of people thinking they knew better than fate they threw everything out of allignment and the end of the world is happening within the next few years. The Fates are furious and demand that we, the God's do something to fix it and so we looked for the biggest shift, the main catalyst in fate so we could see where it had gone wrong. When we looked back we discovered that even though it was set into motion by others it was still you who everything hinged on. Their actions caused you to do things differently to fates plan and because of this we have made a decision on how to fix it. If you accept we will do everything in our power to give you every advantage we can, which you wouldn't have had before along with one very special gift to make it worth it for you."

Sookie looked around at them and every one of the faces was trained on her. She could see the eagerness in their faces and she noticed that several of them were carrying gifts, tribute, in their hands. She looked back at Freyja and spoke loudly enough to be heard by them all.

"How can I fix anything if I am dead?"

It was the God Hades who spoke then.

"Because while your body is dead, your soul is not child. If you accept our offer death will likely never find you again. You would be young and strong forever with our gifts and even more you would be alive."

She shook her head, tired of their riddles and wishing one of them would just say what they wanted so she could give it to them and then be allowed to see Eric.

"What offer, what do you want?" she knew her voice was whiny but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"To go back daughter, back before everything happened and change it." Freyja said softly, obviously understanding the gravity of what she was asking.

Sookie's mind spun, twisting in on itself and back out with confusion and disbelief warring with hope and excitement.

"But that's not possible, how can that be possible?" she mumbled out, not expecting an answer.

"It wouldn't be possible if you were anyone, anything other than what you are."

"Fairies can time travel?" she squeaked out. There was a few low chuckle through the crowd at that before Freyja spoke again.

"You are more than just Fairy Sookie, don't you know by now?"

"Know what?"

"That you are a godling child, more than that, you are my godling, my daughter." the goddess's eyes shone with love and pride in that moment while Sookie was shocked and trying to figure out how that could be possible.

"But godlings are just stories, legends. How can this be?"

"Over two thousand years ago the last Godling was made Vampire, he was actually Hades son and you met him before he went to his true death. The Fates steped in after he was born and forbid us from having any more for centuries, millenia until just over ten years before you were born when they called us together and said that I would be allowed to have a Godling and if it went well more would be allowed. I searched the world over, determined to find the perfect base for my child so that you would have the best abilities could give you before you came into your own.

"I chose your parents due to the royal fairy and natural witch blood and I went out of my way to see you were concieved. You see a Godling is made when a God or Goddess possess's a human during the act of conception and again several times during the pregnancy. I was there for most of your mothers pregnancy, you would have heard it as her having blackouts due to blood pressure while she was pregnant with you, but in reality it was simply me taking her over and pushing my essence into you. Do you see now, you are more than just fairy or witch, you are a Godling and because of that we will be able to send you back to your younger body."

"You can start again and with Fintan dead you are his beneficiary in his will and you will inherit the company that created the synthetic blood which will give you the means to demand a few changes in the vampire world. The best thing of all, you will have the chance to join with your true mate again, in the living world instead of in death."

Sookie listened to the entire thing in shock, unable to believe everything she was being told but unable to find any deciet in the faces of the Gods. They were telling the truth which meant she could go back, she could really go back with a second chance to do it all right. She could save Godric, stake Bill and De Castro and she could hold Eric, her beloved Eric once more. It was to good to be true and she said so.

"Well there will be a few rules." Freyja said softly.

"What kind of rules?" she questioned.

"The first is for your safety. You will have to go public to the human world. Once you are well known no one would dare act against you for fear of retaliation from the human world." Odin spoke in a deep Bass voice which gave no option of not obeying him.

"How do you expect me to do that, they wont just believe me. What all is supposed to be public anyways. Do you mean just my telepathy or do you mean my being a Fairy or a godling. What is public and what is private?" her question was sincere as she looked around waiting for an answer.

It was Freyja, or her mother she guessed who gave a response.

"Everything but you being sent back in time can go public. As for how to do so, I suggest you simply pop into the middle of a broadcast and anounce it while you are dressed the part. I have already comissioned a copy of Brisingamin for you from the gnomes to prove you are my daughter and I am certain you can have plenty of clothes made in Fiary style quickly by your human friend Tara. After all, money works wonders."

Sookie nodded in answer, it would be difficult but not impossible, especially if she was going all the way back. Nan Flannigan used to have almost daily debates with Steve Newlin, all she would have to do would be to pop in during one of those. Flannigan would side with her and it would have the bennefit of screwing with that bastard Newlin.

"What else do you need?" she questioned knowing it would be more than that.

"Even though we will be sending you back to the the day you first met Bill Compton you will still not be allowed to search out the Viking until the day it happened in the first time line." Odin spoke again.

Sookie felt her heart stutter and it was followed by a burst of pain. She would have to wait another two weeks to see him. She had already waited so long, to wait longer shouldn't bother her but it did. Every minute of every day without him had been agony and now when she would be able to see him again she was being refused. She almost refused until Freyja spoke up again.

"Notice we said you couldn't search him out, if the reverse happens though, and likely it will you are free to pursue him to your hearts content." the goddess smiled slyly, and Sookie couldn't help but smirk in return.

It would give her time to prepare for meeting him and to make sure Gran and Jason would be safe, but if she couldn't stand it any longer she could easily draw his attention by outing herself early. He would come, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"The last order we have for you Sookie is very important. You must help the others. There are maybe six world wide with telepathy and several others with gifts as well. You must call them to you, they will never be as stong as you, but you can still teach them, make it easier on them and protect them from those who would use them for their own gain. You must also help those on your side find their true mates. With Godric meeting her he will have no wish for true death. In your previous time line Godric never met Jessica and when she was turned he felt a crushing agony in his soul as she died. That was what drove him to the Fellowship. If you rescue Jessica you can teach her a bit of magic before she meets him allowing her natural magic to become active and she will carry it over with her transformation. She will make a wondeful Queen to him as King. It will help in the longrun."

Sookie couldn't believe it. Jessica and Godric. That was something she wouldn't have seen coming in a million years but the Gods were right, even though Jessica had been in Dallas with them she hadn't left the hotel room and hadn't met Godric. To think that the very thing that could have saved him had been no more than twenty feet away at times and he had still never met her was horrifying. If saving Jessica from her parents and training her before giving her over to Godric as a virgin sacrifice would save him then it would be worth it. Godric would care for her and treat her as she deserved so Sookie wouldn't have to worry about her. She couldnt see any reason to refuse her.

As for training the others, well she would have to work that out but she supposed she could work it out. Her only worry was money, but Freyja had said she was inheriting Fintan's fortune. She turned to ask about that.

"You said something earlier about Fintan's fortune and himk leaveing it to me. How come I never knew about that before?"

Loki answered her this time, the first time she heard his voice. It was just as wicked as she imagined and gave her images of pranks and trickery. It fit the god well.

"Niall decided he would use it to control you. He threatened Mr Catalaides legal aide into simply loosing your notification. Once the time limit elapsed on you claiming it it went back to your grandfather by default. He planned on offering you the money if you would wed a fairy, but when you bonded with your Eric he knew that would never happen and he kept it from you out of spite. When you go back you will still have until that Yule to claim it but I would suggest you call the Deamon lawyer first thing. If you do so then by noon it will all be yours and you can send your family away for a couple of weeks while you secure their safety and get ready for outing yourself."

"Do you know how much the fortune is worth?" she questioned again.

Her Goddess mother spoke then. "I do not know the exact amount but I can insure you that there is no way you could spend it all in even a thousand years. Add to the fact that besides just money you also will be gaining the company that developed synthetic blood along with several other buisness's and I doubt you will have to worry about money before the end of the world which the Fates command will not be fore several more thousand years, possibly a hundred thousand."

Sookie looked at her in shock, hardly able to believe it, but then she thought it over. Fairies liked nothing so much as treasures and you got treasures with money so of course her Grandfather would have money and with her being the only one with the essential spark it was understandible that he left it all to her. After all Niall really didn't need anymore money so it just pissed her off that he had taken it in the first place.

She spent a few minutes thinking over everything she had been told and the offer before her. In the end it came down to one major factor. Getting to see Eric alive and well again was something she couldn't pass up. Plus she would be able to help others and see her Gran and Jason and if she did it right she could save several lives as well as get her revenge against those who had wronged her. Satisfied with her decission she turned to her mother and gave her answer.

"I will do this. If you can promise me that Eric will be mine once again, I will do as you ask."

The looks on the Gods and Goddess's faces was one of blinding joy and the look on her mothers faces was beyond beautiful. There was pride there, pride so fierce just for her, because of her.

It touched something in her, some damaged part that had never fully healed. Her own human mother had thought her a monster but her Goddess mother, her true mother wanted her and even more was proud of her.

Odin spoke, his deep bass voice rolling over them all.

"We thank you for this sacrafice Sookie, and because of the trials you will face we will be giving you gifts. I will give the first gift. For your sacrifice in outing your supernatural preasance and bringing the worshipers back to the Gods I give you the gift of the Ambrosia fruit. It is what the wine of immortals is made from and will help to strengthen your powers and your body. It will give you heightened enses and have the physical effects of vampire blood without the consequences of a bond. The strength and speed will help you to pretect yourself. If you buy a new home you can plant the seeds in a warded area and grow the trees yourself to have a steady supply of the fruit for yourself and those you deem worthy. It will heal like vampire blood and if a vampire feeds from someone who has eaten the fruit it will increase their power."

She couldn't believe her ears, it was a gift that was impossible to top but that didn't stop the other gods and goddess's from trying.

Hecate, the greek goddess of magic gave her the gift of a fully active spark, stronger than even Niall's.

Freyja gave her a perfect copy of Brisingamin and a few other peices of jewelry to match like an arm and a wrist cuff and an anklet.

Thor together with Hephestus gave her a sword and a set of daggers forged from silver, mercury and iron so that she could fight anything with them.

Aphrodite gave her creams for her skin that would enhance her natural scent and make her skin softer than it had ever been.

Artemis, the virgin goddess gaver her two handmaidens to care for her specifically.

"But what will they do?" she questioned.

"They are to care for you. They will bathe you and dress you, care for your skin and your hair and also care for your clothes and other personal items. They will fix your food and ensure you are comfortable at all times. Think of them as very through ladys maids. You will provide them a place to sleep and with food and in return they will serve you as you deserve. They gain health and grace by caring for you so the more they do for you the happier they are."

Sookie accepted that. If the handmaidens gained something from serving her then she would allow it but if they hadn't got anything from it she would have refused. This would at least cut down on the staff she would have to hire.

Isis enhanced her natural witches magic to make it easier for her and gave her new magic, or old as it may be that had been lost to time.

Athena gave her several bolts of of Fairy cloth and several spools of spun gold and bronze thread for her to pass to Tara to create a wardrobe for her. It was a gift worth more than its weight in gold and was exceedingly precious. Not even all of the fairies wore fairy cloth because of its rareity and expense.

Demeter gave her seeds for a garden unlike any other on earth. She was instructed to plant it at her home and she could plant it again if she ever moved.

Amun gave her jewels and Set gave her precious metals.

Zues gave her the same ability as her mother, the tears of red gold as further proof of her being a godling.

Bacchus gave her knowledge of how to make wine along with a god forged tools to do so along with the deed to a vinyard in Italy. He also gave her the ability to kill his meanads so that she wouldn't have the same trouble as last time.

Neptune gave her pearls, perfect and flawed.

On and on it went with more cloth and jewelry and even some already made clothes. She was given trunks of jewels and pots of sacred oils and perfumes, weapons and knowledge and power. The Goddess Frigg literally took more of her humanity, burning the impurities from her veins making her more Fiary than human and all godling. It would enhance her beauty and make her more irresistable to Eric, but it still wasn't enough to drive him or anyother vampire mad because she could block her scent from them.

When they were done gifting her and giving her ideas and knowledge her mother, Freyja stepped forward and spoke.

"It is time my daughter, remember what we have told you. Contact the Deamon when you first wake and have him give you access to you inheritance and also use him to gain guardianship of Jessica and your nephew Hunter. He will handle it all. Send away your human family on vacation he can arrange that too and while they are gone see to their comfort and security while seccuring a new home for yourself and the others you will teach. Work quickly to have it all done, you will need it for when you reuinte with Eric and announce yourself to the world."

When she nodded Freyja laid a hand across her forhead and in a blinding light a seering heat the darkness took her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Twenty years after the last book Eric has been killed and Sookie is on the run with Jessica and Amelia. Vamps all over the world want her for her constantly growing powers and her beauty and fey blood. She is finally caught and gets herself killed in the process only to come face to face with the goddess Freyja who gives her an offer, go back to the beginning and try again.

**Warnings:** Explicit sex in later chapters along with deviant and unlawful behavior. Super Sookie who has had years to build her powers and help them grow. Compare it to a child learning to read and a literary professor.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I just borrow them from time to time.

Chapter Three

Sookie woke with a jolt as the sun hit her face and out of habit she immediately spread out her mental net to find any minds in the area. The first shock came from encountering a mind she had not felt in many years.

She gasped in shock and sat up as quickly as her body could and was momentarily dizzy with vertigo as she looked around.

It was surreal to be seeing the room she had grown up in and know that she was back in the farm house. She hadn't seen it in over thirteen years, since just after Eric's death. She hadn't slept in her old room since a couple of months after Grans death. It was shocking just how much the memories had faded over time and to be seeing it now was mind boggling. The old white lace curtains that had yellowed slightly with age and the small twin bed that was even more uncomfortable than she remembered but still better than sleeping on the ground as she had been doing off and on for years.

The room was full of nick-knacks and figurines from her childhood, many of which had been lost to the destruction of Maryanne and her insanity and more that had been lost to the other drama her life had held. It was odd that seeing them now didn't bring the sense of comfort it once had. After years with her viking and his minimalist style and then even more years on the run often times with only the clothes on her back the room was no longer comforting but cluttered feeling. The southern belle style was not elegant but overdone like she had been trying to hard. Add in the fact that all around her, filling every bit of free space were the gifts from the God's and Goddess's and the room was stifling and she felt claustrophobic.

The whole time she had been observing her surroundings she had also been following Gran's mind. Unlike the room Gran's mind brought a sense of peace she hadn't felt since Eric's death. A comforting feeling like a tight hug or a warm blanket on a cold winters night. She wanted nothing more than to pop downstairs right next to the woman and hold her tight, never letting her go but Freyja's instructions wouldn't let her alone so the first thing she did was grab her summer robe, old and ratty as it was and pop out of her room because there was no way she would be able to walk through it.

She headed down the stairs at human speed and did her best not to alert her Gran. She could tell from her Gran's mind that she was out hanging clothes on the line to dry so Sookie didn't have to worry about the woman overhearing her conversation. Checking the clock to see it was just after sunrise at seven am she knew that even though it was early Mr Catalaides would answer. She had his private cell number after all. It hadn't changed for years before she met him and from the last contact she had with the Deamon before he was killed for helping her ten years before it still hadn't changed.

She dialed quickly on the old land line, shocked at the room around her. While the phone rang she looked the kitchen over. The last time she had seen it had been after Eric had paid for the whole house to be renovated. The walls had all been torn out and the insulation had been replaced along with new drywall and paint. There had been a new heating and cooling system and new appliances and hand built cabinets. The floors had all been replaced and all of the furniture had been replaced or reworked to be comfortable and stylish giving it a wonderful old feel with a modern twist.

Now the house looked old and sad, the appliances were so old she was surprised they still worked and everything had years worth of wear. It was all clean and well cared for but it was still worn looking, faded. She would fix it all as soon as possible because Gran deserved better. The woman had cared for her for most of her life and had sacrificed so much for her and Jason that now that she would be able to return the favor she was ecstatic. All this only took moments and buy the third ring the phone was answered.

" Damon Cataliades speaking. Who may I ask is calling." His voice was familiar, just as professional as always.

"Mr Catalaides, my name is Sookie Stackhouse, you may know me better as Suzanna Briggant. I believe you are handling my late Grandfathers estate. I know that he passed over a year ago and I also know that you left the notification of my inheritance to be handled by your legal aid. I am afraid I must inform you of your aids non-compliance of Fintan's wishes. I have just learned of my inheritance and it was certainly not from anyone in your office."

She heard a sharp draw of breath through his teeth and could only imaging the fury that would be crossing his face. The legal aid would be dead within the hour she just wondered how long everything else would take. When he spoke the tone was deeper as he attempted to hide his anger under civility but she knew him to well for it to work.

"Miss Briggant I am horrified by this injustice and will do everything in my power to see that it is corrected immediately. Do you have time today to meet with me so that we can complete the paperwork transferring all of the late Mr Briggants estate into your name?" the question was polite but urgent as though he was rushing across a room or around his office.

"I can meet you any time after noon sir. I have a few requests to be made as well before you leave your office."

"Certainly Madam, whatever I can do to atone for my inattention."

"I would like immediate access to my accounts along with a vacation package that will take my grandmother and brother away for the next two weeks. A cruise sounds like the best option. They will need several thousand dollars spending money for the trip and if possible I would like them to leave before dark this evening. While they are gone I will need an entire construction crew working non-stop day and night remodeling the old family homestead and I will also need the contact information of a competent realtor, I wish to move out. Can you have this for me when you arrive?"

"I certainly can Madam. I have checked my files and I have the address for you listed and Hummingbird Ln. Bon Temps, Louisianan. Is this correct?"

"It is. When can I expect you sir?"

"I am having my plane readied now and shall be there by one this afternoon. I will also be bringing along a new aide who will assist you with everything for the next couple of weeks until you are caught up free of charge due to my previous negligence."

"That is a very kind offer Mr Catalaides. I look forward to meeting you in person. I will let you go now sir so that I can inform my Grandmother of the free trip she has won. When will the travel arrangements be made?"

"I would have her pack for a ten am car which will then take her to the airport. I will set up a two week leisure cruise for her and your brother in the Caribbean. If one doesn't leave today I will have them stay overnight in a five star accommodation. Does this sound acceptable?"

Sookie was thrilled it was more than acceptable, it was perfect. She said her goodbyes and hurried back up to her room to dress. In her absence the two handmaidens had arrived and had obviously begun attempting to organize her room and the gifts she had received. She now had a narrow space to walk.

The Handmaidens knelt as she entered the room. They were dressed in candy apple floor length dresses and had copper arm cuffs with their hair twisted up elaborately on top of their heads and their skin was sun kissed only a few shades lighter than her own. They were blond and blue eyed, taller than her, and unlike many women they were not stick thin. Both were around her size and hardly looked old enough to be adults, she guessed to make her feel more comfortable. She felt bad and immediately spoke.

"You may stand." once they did she ushered them to have a seat where they could grab one and she sat on the end of her bed.

"My name is Sookie, I prefer to be addressed as such in private but when around others call me Miss Sookie. What are your names?"

The first one had sky blue eyes and was named Marissa but went by Mari and the second with darker eyes was named Kaitlin and both were eighteen and had given themselves into the care of the gods when they had reached maturity, which was their first menstrual cycle. It was a tradition in their family and both would serve until they were thirty years old before being set free to have a husband and children. They assured her that by the time they were set free the god's would give her two new handmaidens to replace them.

Mari asked what all she wanted them to do right then and after checking on Gran's mind and finding her in the kitchen she spoke.

"I understand that you are here to serve me and that you are meant to do everything for me, however at the moment I need you to stay hidden up here in my room because my Gran is here. She will be leaving in a few hours and once she is gone you may take up your full duties but until then continue what you were doing with the organizing my gifts. I am going to speak with my Gran and while I am gone I would like one of you to go through and separate all of the Fairy fabric and other implements for making my clothing and get it ready to transport. I will be taking it to a friend for her to get started with. I also want all of the already prepared outfits found and hung up and feel free to clean out my closet. Anything with holes or stains can be put in a pile to be donated or thrown away depending on if it is fit to be worn. I will be back up in a few minutes to take a bath so if one of you could find the creams and things for my skin and hair I would be grateful."

They both nodded promising to be quiet and she headed out of her room, closing the door behind her as she made her way down to the kitchen to find Gran at the stove frying sausages.

She could feel tears building behind her eyes as she saw Gran alive for the first time in almost twenty three years. She quickly blinked them back as she watched the woman cooking. It only took a minute for Gran to notice her and she hurried over to give her what had once been a morning hug, routine in her every day life. It wasn't until she let her go that Gran noticed something different.

"Sakes alive child, what ever has happened?" her sweet accented voice questioned as she led Sookie to the table and sat down next to her after turning off the stove.

"Nothing bad Gran, but I do have a surprise for you."

Adele looked at her suspiciously for a moment before deciding to let it go.

"Well what is it, at my age surprises are no good so you ought to just tell me" the older woman told her as she stood and went back to the stove and to her cooking.

"Well a few months ago I was shopping and I came across a sign-up for a raffle on a trip for two. I signed up for us both and then forgot about it. You know how rare it is to win those things anyway. Well this morning while you were out hanging the laundry I got a call and it turns out I actually won. I can't take off work and the trip starts today so I thought I would let Jason take my place and go with you. It is a two week cruise in the Caribbean all expenses paid including travel plus two thousand dollars mad money each." she threw as much excitement as she could in her voice and could tell by her grandmothers face she was overwhelmed.

That was good because as soon as Adele had time to sit down and work it out she would realize it was way too much and become suspicious. Sookie's only hope was to keep her distracted until the car came and she was on her way.

"My stars Sookie, really? Well that is just not fair honey, you won the trip so you should go. Why cant you take the trip, I wouldn't mind it with Jason but it just isn't fair."

"Well Its the busiest season at the bar and while the road crew could miss Jason, Sam wouldn't be able to spare me. Especially because Arlene's kinds have been real sickly lately. Besides Jason would be able to afford taking off but I am trying to save up for a new driveway remember. It would just be easier for me to work. So what do you say Gran, are you willing to go? The car will be here at ten so you will need to pack."

"Well if you are sure you won't be going Sookie. Goodness, ten you said, well I had better hurry and pack and then I need to call Maxine." the woman bustled out of the kitchen in a hurry and once she was out of the way Sookie hurried and called Jason. It took three times before the boy answered his phone still groggy with sleep.

She had to explain it to him twice before he understood and then let him call Catfish to see if he could get off. He called her back ten minutes to eight and said he would be there in an hour he just had to pack. She was beyond satisfied with his acceptance. With both Gran and Jason out of the way things would be much easier this time.

Bill wouldn't be able to glamour them into giving him information and Rene wouldn't be able to frame Jason for the murders of Maudette and Dawn. Heck with Jason gone Rene might not even learn about Dawn being a fangbanger. While Sookie was thinking it over she headed up to see if Gran needed any help.

Sure enough Gran needed help packing, unsure what to take. Once sookie helped her pick out comfortable clothes that would look good and a nice wide hat and comfortable shoes she also put in some sunscreen and a few books just in case. By the time they were done it was almost done and Sookie was just beginning to register Jason's mind entering her range as he came up the drive at full speed.

While Sookie went down to feed him and make sure he had packed appropriately Gran took a bath and got dressed for the trip. Jason ate and asked all sorts of questions about the trip and Sookie gave only the vaguest of answers including it was a leisure cruise not a party cruise and they would be given money for shore leave and the full itinerary would be given when the driver arrived.

By nine-thirty they were both jittery with excitement wondering about what they would be seeing and Sookie had all but ordered them to take as many picture as possible after finding the camera and all of the extra film in the house. Sookie busied herself by being happy for them, and she was. She was so grateful for this chance to give back to her Gran. Even though the woman didn't know it Sookie had gotten her murdered in her last life and this was just the beginning of her attempting to make up for it.

She helped them move their luggage to the front hall at fifteen til, just as the snarly mind of a wear drove up the driveway. Years ago the snarls had been hard to read for her, the most peace she knew before meeting her first vampire. Now it was easy, she just had to go about it differently than a human mind. She used to go out of her way to avoid reading minds and it had taken a long time for her to get over that hangup but she had long since done so and so she felt absolutely no shame as she dug into the mans mind determined to make certain that he would protect her family with everything he could.

"_who are they anyways. Mr C. said they were to be treated like royalty... Have to make sure they don't know it was set up, they are supposed to think it was a free trip from a raffle. Don't know why but its worth it for what I am being paid. Obviously can't be from family since the house is so run down. Probably why it has to stay a secret, poor people around here have lots of pride..."_

She dug a bit deeper just to make sure before deciding he was safe enough.

"The car is here Gran." she called to them from where she was in the living room. She heard the crash of a chair and from a quick peek in their minds found it was from Jason getting so excited he flipped his chair trying to push it back to fast. She hid her laugh as she answered the knock at the door.

The were was not familiar to her but his mind was. He was a Werewolf, likely from Flood's pack. He was dressed smartly in a suit and the car in the drive was a new black town car from an agency in Shreveport that handled wealthy clients. They were trustworthy and he had been given instructions to treat her Gran and Jason like royalty or forfeit more than just his job.

"Hello, I am Tomas Alden from Floods car service in Shreveport. I am here to retrieve an Adele and Jason Stackhouse for their free trip from the Yakanomo Corporation. Are you Adele?"

His tone was perfectly polite but his mind spiked with desire at the sight of her.

"No, Adele Stackhouse is my grandmother and Jason is my brother. There bags are just inside the door so if you would tend to them I will get them both for you."

She headed to the kitchen and was met halfway by them both. While the driver loaded the car Sookie said her goodbye's and wished them both a good trip.

"Relax while you are gone guys. Take lots of pictures and bring me back something. I will see you in two weeks."

"Alright Sookie, but you be careful while we are gone, you hear. And don't work to hard. We will call when we can." Gran said as she hugged her tightly.

Jason was too excited for his first ever real vacation to give a long goodbye but he handed her his truck and house keys and gave her permission to drive his truck while he was gone so long as she didn't wreck it. He hugged her and kissed her cheek goodbye as he steered Gran out to the car. Sookie stood and watched as they drove away down the drive. Once their minds left her range she shut and locked the doors before popping upstairs to just outside her bedroom door.

She needed to feed her handmaidens and get ready for the meeting with Mr Catalaides.

Her bedroom had undergone a complete transformation in the last two hours and what was once an unorganized mess was now separated and stacked as neatly as the room allowed. The girls had done a lot of work in very little time.

They knelt as she entered until she allowed them to stand and led them down to the kitchen to eat. Gran had made a bunch and it was easy to feed them both until they were full and then she gave them their orders.

"I understand it is your job to care for me but while one of you is doing that I need the downstairs picked up a bit. I need a bath drawn and while I am washing I would like the living room dusted and vacuumed and a tray of snacks readied. Once I am out of the bath I will need one of you to help me get ready. Is that acceptable?"

It was fine with them both, and they were happy to have something to do. Kaitlin would clean the house and get started on prepping some snacks while Mari would help her bathe and ready her clothing before fixing her hair and helping her dress.

While Mari was running her bath she spoke with Kaitlin about her favorite foods and about how things would go for the next couple of weeks. She also called the nicest hotel in ruston and set up for a suit for herself and her handmaidens to use until she found a new house and had it finished. Soon enough her bath was ready and she headed up where Mari took over.

It had been a while but Eric had gotten her a ladies maid before his death and so she was mildly comfortable with being cared for. Handmaidens were different though. Where a ladies maid would pick out her clothes and possibly run her bath they didn't help her undress or bathe her while a handmaiden did. She stood and allowed Mari to undress her from the ratty pajamas and then lowered herself into the wonderful steaming bathwater that had rose petals in the water.

Mari pulled out a clay jar that was filled with a rose scented liquid which she poured some in Sookie's hair and washed her hair thoroughly, massaging her scalp while she was at it. Once it was done and rinsed Sookie was left alone to soak while the maiden went to ready her clothing and skin creams.

It was amazing being pampered like this. It had been so long since she could relax that it was almost hard to do so. It was decadent either way and she soaked for ages before taking care of shaving everything and calling for the maiden to help her out.

Mari came and helped her out and patted her dry while Sookie stood and indulged herself in the care and then allowed herself to be led to her room where she laid out on her bed while the girl rubbed decadent cream into every inch of her. The smell was scrumptious and like the goddess had said it made her skin softer than she thought possible. The accompanying massage melted away the last of the stress. Once that was done Mari did her hair, brushing it dry and smooth before pinning back half of it with bronze and ruby clips.

That was when she first saw her ears. She knew that her human blood had been all but burned out and her body purified but she hadn't actually looked at herself in the mirror yet. Where before she distinctly remembered being a size ten on a good day at this point in life now she was down to an eight if that and her skin was flawless. Her ears, which before hadn't even had the slightest hint of a point now came to perfectly delicate points at the top giving her a distinctly fey appearance.

Her cheekbones had risen just slightly, or it could have been from the weight loss giving her a more strikingly beautiful appearance and her inner spark shone giving her an inner glow that would be almost visible to humans and very visible to supes. Her frame while thinner was in no way skinny, she still had plenty of curves except now they were more Marilyn Monroe than not. It was classic beauty with a thin firm waist and wide hips. Her breast had already been lifted and firm from vampire blood in her last life but now there was no sag at all and while they were still large they fit her frame perfectly.

Eric was going to loose his mind.

The outfit was gorgeous and honestly too much for a meeting in her house, but if she was going to be coming out as a godling and fairy princess she might as well get into character and so she allowed the girl to help her dress in the ruby red greek style dress with bronze accents. The finishing touch was of course the copy of her mothers famed necklace, Brisingamin. The bronze, ruby and diamond necklace fit close to her throat and shone brilliantly against her tan.

By the time she was done it was a few minutes after one and she had felt the daemon lawyers arrival fifteen minutes earlier but she couldn't bring herself to care knowing that Kaitlin had served them and seen to their comfort. She stood and with a simple thank you popped down to the sitting room where the lawyer waited with an assistant.

Mr Catalaides didn't even flinch but the assistant he had brought almost jumped out of his skin. She hid her smirk behind a kind smile and held out her hand to the lawyer made of circles. Just as in her memory everything about the daemon was round from his head to his body. He stood smoothly and greeted her with a kiss to the back of the hand and a smile.

"Miss Briggant, it is truly an honor to meet you. Once again I apologies for my inattention to this matter. I have all of the paperwork here for you to sign and as soon as I have your signature you will be allowed instant access to your new accounts."

She smiled, unable to even be mildly unhappy with the man who would have once given his life in her place.

"I hold nothing against you Mr Catalaides. It was my great-grandfather behind this. I will deal with him on my own. As for paperwork, I am ready if you are. But first I should meet your guest, should I not?"

Her manners learned at Gran's knee were out in force. After all she could be devious, she could also be cruel but only if necessary and manners cost nothing. The man was named Turner Alden and was a were-bear. He was actually a full lawyer and had been working for the daemon lawyer for six months as an assistant to help manage his client load. His mind was kind but wary. He had met a few fairies over the course of his life but he knew she was something more and he had already been warned by Catalaides that if he pissed her off he would loose his job. He was also thinking about his orders to stick close to her for the next couple of weeks and do anything she needed him to, no matter what.

Catalaides had apparently killed the legal assistant who had taken the bribe from Niall in front of the whole office and informed then all that if she called needing anything they were to patch her through directly as she had the single largest account his firm held. Turner was worrying about loosing more than his job if he pissed her off. She decided to mess with him some.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Alden. Do not worry I am not overly demanding I simply require common decency and for those working for me to give their all. If you do your best you have nothing to worry about."

He smiled tremulously while Catalaides looked at her considering.

"_How did she know what I was thinking... was it just a good guess. What all is she... I feel like shifting and rubbing all over her. This isn't normal, I will have to keep my eyes and ears open and maybe I will find out..." _the were thought.

Now gentlemen I believe you had some papers for me?" she said politely as she took a seat in a chair across from them. She held back her grimace at the decor of the farmhouse, and smiled politely as Mr Catalaides opened his briefcase.

"Yes Miss Briggant I do. I have taken the liberty of combining a few of the accounts that were not attached to companies together to make organizing them more convenient. That account is held off shore and has a Black card for it. It is set at ten million immediate access and the interest return is twelve percent so it will continue to make money on its own. I have also set up a more reasonable spending account with only a million immediate cash for everyday use. I have both cards right here all you have to do is sign where the red 'x' is."

She spent the next hour signing on dotted lines to gain control of business's and then requesting a corporation to be set up for all of the business's to fall under one contract instead of them all being on their own. It would make overseeing them all easier.

He had also managed to find a competent realtor for her who was simply waiting for a call so she could start looking and she called to set up an appointment for the next day. By the time they were finished it was two-thirty and she had to be at work at four. She said good-bye to Mr Catalaides and once he was gone began going over things she wanted Turner Alden to work on while she was at work.

"Call the realtor and have her set me up a few houses to look at tomorrow. I want at least four bedrooms and bathrooms but no more than ten in the main house and a modern open floor plan. Large windows and several acres of land. Preferably fenced in and no close neighbors. If she cant find a house to fit the criteria then I want land with lots of acreage and no close neighbors. I can always have a house built. Also find me a large construction crew that will work continuously night and day to remodel this house completely within the next two weeks. I will pay thirty dollars and hour labor for each employee which is twice the normal rate so there should be no trouble finding help." she said as she called for Kaitlin to bring her and the lawyer drinks.

When Kaitlin came back in she spoke to her.

"I need my work outfit readied and I would like one of my fruits. I will need to leave her by three-thirty."

"Yes Miss Sookie. I will see to it right away. What does your work uniform consist of so that I know what to look for?"

"It is a pair of small black shorts and a white t-shirt with a green Merlotte's emblem over my left breast."

"Yes Ma'am. I will see to it immediately." the maiden bowed and then exited the room while sookie turned back to Turner.

"I need you to set up a rental for myself and my handmaidens until the remodel is complete. It can be a hotel so long as it is nice or it can be a house. I do not care either way so long as it is ready first thing in the morning. I want the construction workers ready to start shortly after dawn tomorrow. They will need to empty the house of everything so set up a storage space for everything, preferably a warehouse so that I can have someone working on restoring everything that will be kept and I can go through it all easily to decide everything."

"I can do that. I know of a warehouse for rent or sale in Shreveport. It actually has a fully working living space on the top floor. If you like I can contact the owner and offer him cash if we can have it upon signing tomorrow. I can have a moving company get several trucks ready and the workers can load it all on here and transfer it all over there. Then you would have a place to stay and a warehouse which you could either sell or keep when everything is over."

Sookie thought it over. It sounded perfect actually. She agreed just as Mari brought her in one of the fruits.

It was odd looking with perfectly golden skin, it honestly looked like a solid gold mango. The flesh was soft like a peach and so she bit into it while the others looked on. The taste was an explosion of flavor. It was like nothing she could describe other than pure power. It was sweet with a kick like dark chocolate with chili flavor, but it was too fruity to be candy. The inside of the fruit wasn't what she was expecting at all. Where the skin was literally gold colored the inside flesh was bright electric blue. It was soft like a peach and juice burst down her chin making her remember watermelons as a child.

She had expected a single large seed like a peach or mango but it was more like a kiwi with dozens of tiny little seeds that got caught in her teeth. After just one bight she could already feel a change in herself and her power. Now she understood why mortals couldn't handle something like this, it would blow their minds.

She finished it quickly and stored all of the seeds in a small bowl in a damp papertowel. She sat it in the window in the sun and went back to her meeting. She had to hurry because by then she only had thirty minutes to dress and leave.

"I need a new vehicle and I want a new Cadillac Escalade in pearl color with leather seats and all of the modern conveniences. I also need you to get started on guardianship transfer papers for me I will be adopting my nephew and I will also be gaining guardianship of a young lady who is seventeen years old. I don't imagine either set of parents will give up their child easily so make them both iron clad and I will give you their names once the paperwork is finished."

"Guardianship papers and a new car. Is there anything else you need me to see to tonight besides finding a construction crew?"

"Not that I can think of, Oh wait yes. I need a cell phone so get me an i-phone and a new laptop, preferably a mac-book. Now I need to get ready and go. I will be back later, I close tonight so it will probably be around two or three before I am home. You three feel free to eat and girls" she addressed the maidens "start organizing the house to make it easier to pack up tomorrow. You can pack up figurines and anything else. Leave all of my gifts separate especially the fabric. I will be calling Tara tomorrow if I do not see her tonight."

They all agreed and Kaitlin stood and followed her to her room and helped her change before working on her hair and makeup. She pulled the hair into a low side bun that covered the newly pointed tops of her ears and the makeup was a bit heavier than she would normally wear but made her eyes pop. It was bound to get her some great tips even though she honestly didn't need them.

The girls had cleaned her shoes and she slipped them on with some no show socks and a spray of some rose oil perfume from one of the clay pots from the gods. All together she looked better than she had seen herself in years being clean and primped. She gave a few last minute instructions before grabbing Jason's keys and heading out the door with strict instruction for them to not answer the door for anyone.

The drive to Merlottes was spent reminiscing over everything around her. When she pulled into the parking lot it was all she could do to keep tears from her eyes. The parking lot was just starting to fill up for the dinner rush so she hurried in and found her section.

Terry Bellfleur was behind the bar and Lafayette was in the kitchen. Arlene and Dawn were both out on the floor getting their stations ready and taking orders of the few patrons already there. They all waved as she hurried past them to Sam's office.

Sam had been another casualty in the council's war against her and she couldn't help but smile and give him a quick peck on the cheek as she stored her purse in the drawer he kept for them in his desk.

"Hey cher' I heard about that trip you won and sent your Gran and Jason on from Catfish at lunch. Sook if you won it why didn't you go?" he questioned.

She took a moment to look him over. He looked younger, more carefree than he had the last time she saw him. His hair was still mostly the light brown dirty blonde mop it had been instead of showing gray and his eyes were sparkling. His mind was humming as he thought about how good she looked and about how something was very different about her.

"Some stuff came up Sam. I need to talk to you later, but I gotta get to work for now. I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise. Believe me its gonna to blow your mind." she smiled and wrapped an apron round her waist as she headed out to the floor.

The first few hours passed quickly. Like she had suspected just about everyone asked about her winning the trip and why she sent Gran and Jason instead of going herself. Their thoughts were just as hateful and condescending as she could remember. Before dark Tara arrived with JB Durone and Sookie claimed them and took them strait to one of her booths.

"Tara I gotta talk to ya hun. I wonder if I paid you if you could do something for me. I promise it will make your shop famous and most likely bring you a lot of business if you can do it."

Tara looked at her curiously before nodding her head.

"Sure thing Sookie, what do you need?"

"Well hun, I just got a lot of rare and expensive fabric as a gift and I have some ideas on what I want it turned into but you are so much better than I am at sewing and designing things. I will pay you to take a few days off and I will set up a work area for you to design and fix up a few dresses for me. I will pay you a hundred dollars an outfit." she offered as the sun began to set.

Tara looked at her in shock before answering.

"Sure Sook, but can you afford that?"

"I sure can. I just found out some distant relative died and left everything to me. Honestly I am about to turn in my two weeks notice here. Keep it quiet for me though. I aint quite ready for everyone to know about it yet." she pleaded.

"You know you can trust me sug. Call me tomorrow and we can do lunch and discuss it all."

"Sure thing. Now what would the two of you like to eat?" she questioned.

While she turned in their order two familiar minds entered. They were just as disgusting as she remembered. Sure enough as soon as she made it back to the bar Dawn informed her she had set the Rattrays in her section. Sookie pasted on a fake smile and headed over to get their order.

"What can I get for ya'll tonight?"

"_She is pathetic, like a dog that got kicked and just keeps crawlin back."_

"_You can get on my slim reaper and let me ride you all the way to heaven... wonder if its true she is a virgin?"_

"We'll take a pitcher of what ever is on tap and an order of onion rings."

"With mustard." _"Bitch better stop lookin at my man like that I will bust her up..."_

"Sure thing guys, I'll have that right out." she held her smile firmly in place and headed back to the kitchen to give their order to Lala.

"Sugah' don't you let them get you down now." he said with a smile.

"Oh I won't Lala. But you feel free to drop a few of those onion rings on the floor, I won't tell promise." she smiled.

"Don't you worry honey-chile. Your Lala's got you covered. Now tell me why you are all fancied up lookin like a porn star." he smirked.

She couldn't help but laugh at that as she shook her head and headed back out to the floor with Tara and JB's order. As she was dropping another iced tea off for Maxine Fortenberry her mental net caught the approaching vampire void. She could have read him if she chose but decided his mind was one she never wanted to touch. Sure enough moments later Bill Compton walked into the bar.

He looked around and while she had missed it last time she caught it then. He was sniffing trying to find her section and the moment he did he headed to her only free table and sat down. Sam was behind the bar and immediately began glaring at him. Sookie felt like doing the same but she plastered on her fake smile and headed over dropping off the Rats pitcher on her way.

"Welcome to Merlotte's my name is Sookie and I will be your waitress for the evening. What can I get for you?" she said chirpily, her fake smile in full force.

He took a moment to look her over and sniff discretely and she say his pupils dialate slightly before he spoke.

"I don't suppose you have any of that synthetic blood?" his voice was slow and drawling just as she remembered but the accent was almost forced.

She knew he had spoken with a southern accent since he had left the south the first time so he was over compensating now. How she had ever thought it sounded good the first time she had no idea.

"No sir. My boss Sam ordered some when vampires first came out of the coffin but no one ever came in and it went bad. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

His next thought was so loud it broke through her shields. "_sure, I would like you on this table spread out like a buffet so I could drain you dry..."_

She didn't react at all, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

"I guess I will take a glass of wine if you have it. It would give me a reason to stay here for a while." he smiled at her.

"Sure thing Mr. I'll get that for you."

She hurried over to the bar where Sam was waiting and spoke to him loud enough for a few of the closer tables to hear but quiet enough for it to have been an accident.

"Looks like Merlottes just go tits first vampire Sam. He wants a glass of red wine since we don't have any True Blood." and with that the minds went wild.

She pretended not to notice as she hurried the Rats food out to them along with Bill's wine only to find them all at Bill's booth together. Now was when she had to make a choice. She could warn him or let them have him but since she could detect a glamour only moments old she decided to just let them drain him. Stupid bastard deserved to die and if they did it then it would save her the trouble. She made a half heart-ed attempt to warn him off them just so he would think she would be interested in saving him and went back to her work.

Sure enough five minutes later she felt their minds leave the bar but unlike last time she didn't follow them. She simply collected the tip and cleaned up their table and went back to work. She knew Sam knew what was going on because he glanced at her a few times and his thoughts were tinged with shock but pleasure and a few minutes later he left the bar. She felt him head outside to where the minds of the Rats and Compton were and stayed tuned in as she started cleaning the last of her tables and her station.

Sam came back in about twenty minutes after he had gone out and the bat that he kept behind the bar had a distinctly red liquid on it. She had known from listening that Sam had bashed in Mack's head and then left both him and Denise to be drained by Bill but other than a simple look she didn't say anything as she went back to cleaning.

Soon enough it was closing time and she said her goodbyes after inviting Lafayette and Sam to join her and Tara for lunch the next day, her treat at a bistro in Shreveport. Both of them agreed after she told them it was important and she headed out to Jason's truck. She felt Bill's mind just past the treeline and slowly turned to look at him before turning back and getting in the truck. She could feel the shock coming from him that she had known he was there but she ignored it as she headed home.

He must have run at full speed because she felt him arrive at the edge of her yard as she pulled up but she ignored him and headed in. Kaitlin was still awake as was Turner. The house looked very different than it had when she had left earlier. There were several new Tupperware storage containers filled with bubble wrapped dishes and nick-knacks and other things like linens and pictures and things. Several were filled with clothes as well.

Boxes from the attic had been brought down and she quickly found the trunk which held the Cuvil dor and held the fairy pendant close. Turner had a list for her of what all he had accomplished along with several files from the realtor of homes and plots of land.

She went over them quickly and found a piece of land with a three story manor. It had six bedrooms and a finished basement which was rare for Louisiana. The house sat on over a hundred acres of land and half of that was surrounded by a ten foot high wrought iron fence. There was a free standing five car garage with an apartment above it and another building towards the back of the property that had been a servants quarters. There was a lake on the property and plenty of old oak trees. It was perfect. It would need some work but it could be done easily enough.

"This is the one I want. Contact her first thing in the morning and offer full price so long as we can sign by the end of the week. That should have most of this house remodeled by then and it should only need decorating. Where are we about my new vehicle?"

"I found a pearl and chrome Escalade for sale in New Orleans. They can have it here by tomorrow evening. It have gray leather seats and a GPS system along with blue tooth capabilities and is fresh off the line."

"Good, have them meet us at the warehouse. By the way how did that go?"

"It went perfectly. It was eight-hundred thousand and as soon as you sign tomorrow morning it is yours. It is already clean and in perfect condition and the utilities are ready to be turned on with a phone call."

"Good, very good. Now I think it is late and we should all get some rest. When will the construction company be here tomorrow?"

"They said seven. The moving trucks will be here at the same time along with an architect. The real estate agent will be meeting up at the warehouse at eight thirty with the seller and from there we can move onto setting up your new apartment."

"That sounds fine. I am meeting some friends for lunch tomorrow at noon in Shreveport so we can take a break around then. With that I think I shall take my rest. Do you all have a room or pallet set up somewhere?"

"Yes Ma'am. Shall I wake you in the morning?"

"That sounds great Kaitlin. One of you wake me at six so that I can shower quickly and get dressed for the day."

"Yes ma'am. Sleep well."

Sookie smiled at them both and headed up to rest. What ever the next couple of days brought at least she wouldn't be handling it alone. She changed into one of the new gowns from the Gods and crawled into her small bed. A whispered prayer left her lips to her mother to keep her beloved viking safe until she could take over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Twenty years after the last book Eric has been killed and Sookie is on the run with Jessica and Amelia. Vamps all over the world want her for her constantly growing powers and her beauty and fey blood. She is finally caught and gets herself killed in the process only to come face to face with the goddess Freyja who gives her an offer, go back and try again.

**Warnings:** Explicit sex in later chapters along with deviant and unlawful behavior. Super Sookie who has had years to build her powers and help them grow. Compare it to a child learning to read and a literary professor.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I just borrow them from time to time.

Chapter Four

Sookie was woke easily a couple hours later by Mari. She was glad that according to the schedule she had checked the night before she had the whole day off. Mari helped her up and she took a quick shower before allowing the girl to rub in her creams and help her dress in an adorable little dress. It was white with bronze threading and stitched details around the hem.

It was sleeve less but tight around her chest, pushing her bust up. The white part made her tan pop and it was short enough to show her legs to great advantage while being long enough to cover all of the important bits. Mari fixed her hair into large loose curls that were left hanging free down her back. He shoes were simple ballet flats with ribbons that wound up her legs and tied.

It was cute and sexy at the same time. By the time she and the girls were ready the Havereaux construction company was pulling up in her yard. She did her best to keep a straight face as she met Alcide on the front porch along with an architect an electrician and a plumber. Of course Alcide would take a job that was paying more than double, his fathers gambling debt was all on him to pay off so the money would go a long way for the Were. Turner Alden stood next to her to meet with them while the girls led the moving crew into the house to begin carrying things out.

"Welcome gentlemen. My name is Sookie Stackhouse. Turner tells me you believe you can finish the remodel within the allotted time frame. Is he correct?"

Unsurprisingly it was Alcide who spoke for them all.

"Yes ma'am. We can get it done. If you could show us what exactly you want we can get your stuff cleared out and get started right away." He grinned at her and his mind was thinking over how sweet she looked, like Debbie had before she got mixed up in the fuck-you crew.

Sookie just smiled and led the way in past the movers who were carrying out boxes and furniture already.

"I want the entire house refurbished. This is going to be a gift for my Gran, that is why it has to be done so quickly so that it is ready when she gets back. First of all I want all of the walls ripped out and the wiring and plumbing redone along with a new heating and cooling system installed. I want all of the old single paned windows replaced with double pane energy efficient ones. The floors need sanded down and re-stained and treated so that they look like new and the walls should all be replaced with drywall. The old appliances and cabinets should be taken out and new sturdy hand carved cabinets should replace them with marble counter tops. I want all new baseboards and the ceilings should be replaced along with new insulation. The roof and the siding needs replaced and the driveway needs new gravel. Once that is all done it will just be the matter of decorating and moving back in."

Alcide and the others made notes and then sat down with calculators to give her rough estimates. All together it was less than Eric had paid in her memories for more work over all so she was very pleased. Once she had Alden transfer the funds electronically Alcide ordered his workers to help load up the moving trucks.

He asked what she planned to do with the old stove and tub and she said he could have it if he wanted which made him smile. By seven forty-five she was on her way with the back of Jason's truck loaded with fabrics and trunks of jewels and things and she had her maidens and Turner with her. She was promised that the moving trucks would be on their way within the hour so she only had so long to get the paperwork finished and get ready for them to unload things at her new warehouse.

As promised the realtor and the seller were both waiting when they pulled up to the warehouse and to her surprise the seller was actually Bobby Burnham and the warehouse had been Eric's. Sookie could have wet herself she was trying not to laugh so hard. Bobby said he was handling the sale of what had been a storage warehouse for his employer and she picked out of his head that it had actually been a safe house and storage for some old antiques of Eric's that he had decided to loan to a museum.

She gladly paid for the warehouse and once that was finished and Bobby was gone she had the maidens working on laying out thick tarps all over the concrete floor so that they could spread everything from the farm house out and organize and refurbish it all easily. The warehouse was easily large enough to fit the farmhouse twice and that was just on the bottom floor.

There was a set of stairs along on wall along with an elevator that led up to a four bedroom apartment that had white carpeted floors and plenty of windows. The kitchen was large but minimal, Eric had probably only had it added for resale value. There were two bathrooms and a sky light over the open living area. The kitchen and living room were both open in the middle with two bedrooms on either end that shared a bathroom each.

It was modern and comfortable and she was almost certain she would be keeping it for an easy place to stay in Shreveport. After all it was only a few miles from Fangtasia in the first place.

She had the girls work on moving her treasures up to the apartment and setting all of the fabric and threads up in one area on the far side of the living room and she would send one of them out to purchase sewing machines and things once Tara decided what all she would need. She spoke with the realtor about the house she had chosen just outside of Shreveport with all of the land and the realtor was able to call the seller and get them to agree to it over the phone and promised to return in a couple of hours with the final paperwork.

By the time the realtor was gone the moving trucks had arrived and were unloading into the warehouse down below. She headed down to tell them where to place it all and within much less time than it had taken to load it all in the first place it was all unloaded into the warehouse. Once they were paid and everything was inside she grabbed Kaitlin and headed to a home furnishing store for mattresses and bed frames along with pots and pans and everything else needed for a kitchen. Sheets and towels and a few other basic things to hold them over until she could get away for real furniture shopping and it was time to get ready for lunch.

She stopped just long enough to run into the organic food store to grab stuff for lunch and supper for the handmaidens and Turner before racing back to the warehouse.

While she had been gone Turner had finally gotten around to getting her an I-phone so she used it to call Tara and have her pick her up on the way to lunch. Tara was confused at seeing everything from the farmhouse in the warehouse but Sookie promised to explain during lunch and they headed out. Sam and Lafayette met them and Sookie chose a table in a back corner away from the other guests and once they had placed their order and Sam had informed them all that Maudette Pickens had been murdered the night before and they all wondered over who could have done it they moved onto what was happening out at the old homestead.

"So Sook, I passed your house on the way up here to town and I saw lots of trucks and sweaty men prancing around. What you got to say about that hooka?" Lafayette questioned.

Sookie took a sip of her tea and then spoke.

"I have recently found out a few things guys. It is secret at least for the next couple of weeks but I can trust ya'll so here goes. It turns out that I am not a Stackhouse."

There were gasps and Tara swore while Sam looked her over closely. Once they settled down she started back to her story.

"It turns out gradpa Earl couldn't have kids. Gran wanted children desperately and so when a man she met offered to give them to her and make grandpa Earl and everyone else believe they were his she agreed. Now I am going to share a secret that I probably shouldn't. Vampires are not the only supernatural thing there is."

Again there were gasps and Sam started looking nervous and shouting at her through his head but she ignored him and carried on.

"There are several races but the man that Gran got involved with was one of the most magical races there is. He was a Fairy."

"You mean like Tinkerbell Sook?" Tara questioned while Sam's eyes showed dawning recognition.

"Not like tinkerbell. More like the old celtic version. The fey are beautiful and have strange magic. They are allergic to iron and lemons and they live hundreds and thousands of years. Especially the royal ones. The one who Gran fooled around with was named Fintan Briggant. The Briggant is the royal line of the Sky Fey. He was the chosen heir until he was killed over a year ago."

She sat back as the waitress returned with their food and some drink refills and stayed silent until she left again. Sam spoke up once she was out of range.

"But Sookie you are always sucking on lemons, are you sure your fey, and royal sky fey at that?"

"He is right Sookie, besides I haven't ever seen you cast a spell." Tara offered.

"Let me finish explaining and then you will understand. See Fintan was a half-blood. His father Niall Briggant is the crown Prince of the Sky Fey, like the king. Niall is almost two-thousand years old and he fell in love with a human. She bore the twins Fintan and Dermont. Now anyone with at least fifty percent fey is guaranteed to have the essential spark which is what the fey call their inner light, what gives them their magic and life. Because of that it is frowned upon for the fey to lay with humans and produce offspring. When Gran got pregnant Fintan took great pains to hide her and daddy and aunt Linda from the supernatural world.

It was easy enough because normally the spark doesn't activate until the fey is around thirty. Just before Daddy died he was beginning to show signs of an active spark. That is what led to his death. See a water fairy named Breadan who has been trying to start a war for ages found out about daddy and he ordered some of his water fairies to cause that flood and drown our family. Momma and Daddy were murdered. Jason and I were supposed to be in that car but because I wasn't feeling good they took us to Gran."

All three of them were paying rapt attention to her, not even eating they were so engrossed in the story.

"Fintan found out about it before the fairies had the chance to get news back to Breadan that we weren't in the car. He killed the water fairies to protect me and Jason. Before then he had visited Gran a lot, especially after Earl died but after Daddy was killed he decided it was too dangerous. He used a whole lot of magic to hide us from everything supernatural even though he knew I would have an active spark because I was already showing signs. He knew I would be powerful enough to protect myself as long as I stayed hidden long enough for my spark to fully activate. The one thing he didn't expect was for one of my own family to betray me but I will come back to that.

Now before he died he set up a will with his lawyer leaving all of his earthly assets to me, the only one of his descendants with an active fairy spark. It turns out that a year ago he was killed but since I didn't know any of this because Gran never told and it was too dangerous for him to visit and tell me himself I had no idea I was supposed to claim all of his stuff. Well yesterday I found out when the lawyer finally figured out that his secretary had taken a bribe to not contact me about it he got hold of me.

See I didn't really win anything but the lawyer set up the trip so that Gran and Jason would be out of the way for the next little bit because he found out some stuff that I need to deal with."

"But what did he find out hooka? What is so important you need them outs tha way?" Lafayette spoke up before taking a bit of his soup.

"Well that is the kicker. See the magic prevented anyone supernatural from stumbling across my secret unless I told them but it didn't stop anyone who knew from telling. It turns out Hadley isn't dead, well not fully anyways. She somehow got hooked up with a very powerful vampire in New Orleans and got turned and she told her maker all about her crazy cousin from Bon Temps who can read minds."

She gave them all a serious look and watched as Sam paled to the color of paper while the other to blanched as well.

"Oh no Sook, what are you gonna do? Do you know if the vampire is coming for ya?" Tara questioned, her voice trembling.

"Oh she didn't come for me herself, she sent the vampire who was at Merlottes last night after me to find out if it is true. She plans to kidnap me and turn me into her own little telepathic slave. Mr Catalaides, the lawyer who is widely known as the best supernatural lawyer on earth and I talked it over. It seems the only way to stop that form happening is for me to either get protection from someone stronger and older than Sophie Anne" she glanced over to see Sam look even more horrified "or to come out in public. To become too well known for her or any one else to get away with it. With my real grandfathers money I can do a lot but the only true protection is becoming public. So that is what I am going to do. I am going to hire out as a Telepath. If they can hire me, then it will stop a lot of attempts to control me.

I am going to approach the oldest and one of the most respected Vampires in all of Louisiana to be my manager and protector. We are hoping that will help me stay safe but it is going to change my life a lot. That is why I am having the farmhouse redone. For security purposes. Plus I have the money to make Grans life easier so why shouldn't I?"

Sam spoke first once she had stopped and they had gotten fresh drinks.

"Cher' are you certain this is the safest way? You know we wouldn't let you be stolen away, surely we can think of something better than you becoming a pet to a vampire."

She shook her head knowing Sam would do anything to keep her from vampires but also knowing she would never survive without Eric.

"There isn't any other way Sam. Now that Sophie-Anne knows she isn't smart enough to keep it quiet. Apparently Arkansas has already heard and begun negotiations to acquire Louisiana's telepath through marriage. Poor idiots are gonna be screwed when I go public not to mention that my spark has recently activated." she smirked.

"Wait hold up, I thought that wasn't supposed to happen until you were thirty." Tara hissed.

"Its not. But I have never been normal. It turns out I have a bit more in the woodpile besides just fairy. I am also a natural witch on my mothers side along with a few other major things that I can't talk about just yet but the result is me being a lot more powerful than anyone expects and me having a full spark. I even look different but the biggest change is my ears." she smiled. Oddly enough she was proud of her pointed ears. They were different and made her look even prettier in her opinion.

"What you mean your ears Hooka, I ain't see notin' different 'bout ya ears." Lala exclaimed as he looked even closer at her.

She smiled and turned her head where they could see her ear but the restaurant couldn't and tucked her hair behind her ear letting the point show. They oohed and ahhed and all three touched her ear to assure themselves they were seeing what they thought they were.

"Oh my. Sookie I always knew something wasn't human about you and I even thought of fey but the whole thing with lemons threw me off. If I had known cher' I would have told ya." Sam said. Tara and Lala both looked over at him sharply.

"What you mean you knew she wasn't human. How do you know about the fairies Sam?" Tara glared at him, daring him to lie.

He looked shocked for a minute, realizing he had screwed up.

_'oh shit, I forgot they were here... how do I explain this, shit.. shit … shit. Well its too late now, they know I know of other things. I wonder if Sookie knows, well only one way to find out.'_

"Well I might as well tell you, it seems like the day for revelations. Like Sookie said there are more things than just just vampire and fairies. I am one of those things. I am a shape shifter. I can shift into any animal there is so long as I can see it." he rushed out his explanation so quickly that some of the words blended together and then he sunk back into his seat as though a weight had been lifted.

"There now Sam, that wasn't so hard. At least your not inbred like the Hotshot were-panthers. Poor things some of them cant even fully shift." she said as she patted his hand.

Tara and Lafayette were both obviously shocked but followed her lead. If she didn't have an issue with it then they wouldn't. She checked their minds just to be certain and was glad to find them cautious but accepting. She gave a discrete thumbs up to Sam and he smiled back at her.

"Well Sook, you can count on us to stand with you when you go public with your mind reading. Now you said something yesterday about wanting me to make you clothes?" Tara spoke after the waitress had cleared their plates and brought them fresh drinks.

"Oh yes. I did, or I do. One of the things about fairies is that we love treasure, gems, precious metals, fine art and especially fine fabrics. The most expensive fabric that exists does so only in Fearun, the fairy realm. It is made like organic bamboo fabric, from a plant that only grows in Faerun. It takes a lot of magic to turn it into cloth because it is the softest fabric ever but it is also really though. The dress I am wearing is fabric." she explained and allowed Tara to feel it and examine it as best she could while Sookie was still wearing it.

"Wow, I knew this stuff looked different but I put it down to you looking different. This stuff is something else, do you have anymore?" her style minded friend asked.

"See that is the thing. Anyone other than fairy royalty would be considered blessed to have a single fairy cloth garment for a hundred years. When I say expensive I mean it. But I have bolts of the stuff, enough for hundreds of outfits. I need you to help me come up with a few styles and make the dresses for me. If you do so I will allow you enough of the cloth to make your own wedding dress for when you get married. You will be the first full human and likely the only one to every wear a garment made of the cloth. I will also pay you for each item you make me and you can use the designs with regular fabric to make clothes for your shop. I have a feeling that whimsical fairy is going to be the newest thing in a couple of weeks." she smirked wickedly.

"Will you tell everyone who designed what you wear?" Tara questioned slyly.

"Of course, after all you will be the original so you will be the best. If the fairy princess prefers your clothes then Tara's Togs is going to get big real quick. I will buy you a new top of the line sewing set up along with anything else you think you need if you come home with me and get started. I have a few already prepared dresses and separates but I need several more as soon as possible. Will you do it?"

"Of course I will do it. Can't have my best friend wearing anything but the best after all. When do you want me to start?"

"Is now to soon?" Sookie questioned only half joking.

"Nope I can give you a couple hours to get a look at the fabric and come up with some basic concept designs. Once I am done I can give you a list for your shopping and then once I get home I will finalize the designs and be ready to start first thing tomorrow."

Sookie couldn't help but grin.

It was all falling together. They all payed for their food and Sam and Lafayette headed back to Bon Temps while Tara drove them both back to the warehouse.

The two hours she had been gone had apparently been put to good use. All of the stuff from the farmhouse had been spread out and organized with one big pile of junk which consisted of old cleaning rags and clothes with holes in them. There was an old coffee pot that hadn't worked in years and had already been replaced along with some old rusted tools and broken frames. All of the furniture had been spread out off to one side and a woman and two assistants were going over each piece and cataloging them while trying to match the faded and worn fabric to a piece in some books of swatches.

A few rickety old side tables and other junk things like flee market rugs had made the trash pile along with all of the old mattress sets. Turner was going over dishes and silver sets with another restorer in one area while the maidens were no where to be found. Turner noticed her first and rushed over to speak with her.

"Miss Briggant, how was your lunch?"

"It was fine Turner. What is happening here?"

"Oh I found an antiques restorer who agreed to come look and she brought her assistants so they could get started figuring out what all they would need to do and an appraiser is here to make a list of everything and its worth for insurance purposes, just in case. The electricity and water were both turned on earlier and the air conditioner is running at full power as you can no doubt feel." He was right she could feel it, it was probably only seventy in the huge warehouse but with the insulated walls it wasn't a worry.

"The girls are up in the apartment making sure it is ready to be lived in for now and your new car is about an hour away still. I also took the liberty of phoning a local fabric and crafts store and ordered a few different machines needed for a seamstress along with a work table and a few adjustable dress forms for your dress maker. They will all be delivered this evening." he smiled, obviously very proud of himself.

"Very good Turner. Now this is Tara, she is my friend who makes clothes. She is going to here for the next few days doing just that. I am just showing her around so we will be upstairs. Come find us when you get a chance."

She led the way to the stairs. It was a good easy workout and would help her get into shape. Before she had been on the run, literally at times for years and hadn't truly needed exercise but now, even with the ambrosia fruit she would need the exercise to get back into her top fighting form.

Upstairs the maidens had obviously been just as busy as Turner. All of the dishes and and other kitchen things had been put away and now the kitchen looked welcoming with a fruit bowl full of fruit and what looked like a plate of fresh cinnamon rolls was sitting out as well. The bedroom doors were open and she could see the mattresses had been set up and fresh sheets and blankets were covering them. The bathrooms had towels and personal care items stacked on the counters and with a few new lamps and electricity it wasn't finished but it looked almost homey.

The girls had also taken the time to organize her blots of fabric and threads by color and so it was easy to show it all to Tara. There was enough fabric for an outfit a day for the next year, never wearing any more than once. Tara was in awe of the fabric and how beautiful it was. As well as how strong it was. It would take extra strong scissors to even cut it and then it would take time. The needles would be hard pressed but it could be done, it would just take time.

By the time Tara left that evening she had several pages worth of designs and Sookie's new SUV had arrived and been signed for. The construction crew had sent an update and Alcide had e-mailed pictures of their progress. All of the walls had been ripped out and half of the rewiring was finished along with all of the plumbing having been replaced and while the workers were waiting to be able to really start inside they had already power sanded most of the siding and were replacing any weak boards. The painting would start the next day and he asked what color she wanted.

She chose a new bright white for the siding and a dark gray for the window sills, shutters, shingles and and the part of the porch that would be painted. It was close to the previous color scheme but with new paint it would look much better.

Turner had people working on the furniture and he had received an itemized list from Mr Catalaides about all of the property she had been left. She agreed to go over it during the coming days because she had know idea what sorts of things Fintan had owned.

Sam had agreed to simply cut her from the schedule during lunch so she wouldn't have to go back in to work any time soon which would give her plenty of time to get ready. There was a lot that needed to be seen to. First things first though, she was tired and she wanted a bath.

"Kaitlin, darling will you run me a nice hot bath. I want to relax for a while before bed."

The girl smiled from where she was resting on a stack of pillows and reading a cook-book on organic food. She stood easily and hurried from the room with a quiet 'yes milady'. Sookie couldn't help but smile. The girls tried hard to follow her instructions about calling her Sookie but every once in a while they called her milady and Sookie couldn't help but enjoy the reverence.

Soon enough the bath was run and Sookie allowed the girls to help her undress and pin her hair up before sinking into the steaming water. She soaked until it began to cool off and then scrubbed herself off before calling them to help her out. Mari followed her to her new room and once Sookie had laid down on the bed the girl got out her creams and began rubbing her down. Some of the creams were scented but the ones she liked best would simply enhance her natural scent which all Supe's loved anyways. There was no need for anything extra.

Sookie sent the girls to bed after that and settled down herself allowing sleep to take her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Twenty years after the last book Eric has been killed and Sookie is on the run with Jessica and Amelia. Vamps all over the world want her for her constantly growing powers and her beauty and fey blood. She is finally caught and gets herself killed in the process only to come face to face with the goddess Freyja who gives her an offer, go back and try again.

**Warnings:** Explicit sex in later chapters along with deviant and unlawful behavior. Super Sookie who has had years to build her powers and help them grow. Compare it to a child learning to read and a literary professor.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I just borrow them from time to time.

Chapter Five

The next two weeks passed quickly enough. Word had reached through the Supe vine that some girl had hired almost every were in the area to work on a couple of houses which had brought a bit of interest her way but since no one knew who she was or what she was exactly it was easy to hide for the moment.

Her Grans house was finished and had been put back to rights just that day. She had been to see it and it had amazed her. It looked like it had been built brand new which it might as well have. All of the furniture had been re-sanded and reupholstered and her nick-nacks had been cleaned and placed in special cabinets to protect them. The kitchen was lovely as was the new porch and the house now had central heat and air. The house was elegant and comfortable and she knew Gran would love it. They had even built her a decent sized vampire safe room which was much bigger than Eric's old cubby had been. It had two bedrooms and a working bathroom and sitting area. It wasn't huge but it would be comfortable for any of her living challenged guests.

The best part was she had fairy glamoured, which had to do with her telepathy, them to forget all about it. It wasn't on any plans anywhere.

It was safer that way.

She had also finalized the deal on the new house and had started a team working on it. Her plans for it were much more intricate. After all if she had to live there then it was damn well going to be safe. The basement was removed from every copy of the building plan there was, magic had made sure of that. She had made a call and Mr Catalaides had gotten her in touch with a group who did vampire spaces for a living. They were the best in the business because they were the most discrete in the business. For a fee, a very high fee, they would completely trick out the basement, including lining it with her choice of metals and security system.

She set up for a layer of iron and mercury to be put in. No fairys and no witches would get into there. And with a retinal and fingerprint scanner mot much else would be getting in either. The door was removed from the house and instead a set of stairs was to be installed that went up to the inside of a window seat in the master bedroom. It would be seamless and hermetically sealed so no scent gave it away.

The kitchen and everything else in the house was going to be redone as well, including silver and iron hidden metal shutters that could be set to cover the huge picture windows and all the others. They would be hidden up in the wall above the windows but a simple control panel would bring them down. A simple spell would ensure that the effects of the metals would not be felt by those in the house.

She was also adding in a few escape tunnels just in case. The would be hidden and no one but she would know about any of them except for the one in the vamp floor which she would tell Eric and Pam and Godric about, just in case they needed it. She didn't anticipate them needing it but as she had learned before it was better safe than sorry.

The grounds would be transformed into immaculate gardens with ponds and plenty of night blooming flowers. There would be hanging lamps that ran off solar power and several little areas with small koi ponds and benches. There would even be a rose garden that she could work herself for stress relief. After all she knew all about roses from Gran.

The gardens would be a great way to use the plants she had been given by the gods and she even had a nice sized area she was going to glass in and ward with every bit of magic she had that she would be planting the seeds from the ambrosia fruits. She had eaten at least one fruit a day since she had woken up back in time. The fruit was really affecting her in a great way. The mild glow she had arrived with was now very evident, so much so that she had hidden in the warehouse apartment for the past two days. Even Tara had begun giving her strange looks when she arrived each morning.

The fruit had also affected her senses and her reflexes. She was now twice as strong as she ought to have been and was also twice as fast. She wasn't as fast as a vamp but she could outrun a Were as a human and animal so there was that.

She had managed to get the process started on gaining guardianship of Jessica, she just needed to actually go and glamour her family into giving her up. She had that planned for the day before she actually announced herself. She had managed to get Hunter though. Instead of her original idea of simply forcing Remy to give her the boy she had managed to get a hold of the man and after speaking to him and explaining things he had agreed to be hired on as grounds keeper and handy man for her new home. Remy and Hunter would be moving as soon as the guest house that she was having fixed up for them was finished. She would home school Hunter and teach him about his gift while she did so. His life would be better than hers, she would make sure of it.

Her Gran and Jason had called her from a stop on their cruise in Coco Bay and were apparently having a fantastic time. Gran had told her all about the ship and the beaches they had seen so far and Sookie was happy for her. Gran had given up so much for her and Jason all her life so being able to repay the woman felt wonderful. Jason was apparently loving the ship and the ladies on it and had spent quite a while out by the pools. Sookie had just laughed and wished him luck. She couldn't wait until they were back the next evening but first tomorrow had to come.

The next day was what she had been waiting on since she had come back. It was the day she had originally met Bill Compton. Sam had warned her that Compton had arrived in town shortly after the sun had set but hadn't done more than sniff around her Gran's place in confusion before heading to the old Compton place.

Sookie had actually cackled at that. Let the bastard be confused, he deserved worse than simple confusion. Mr C had checked everything for her and apparently Nan Flannigan had an interview with Reverend Theodore Newlin tomorrow on Fox news. Nan would be in china where it was dark and Newlin would be in Texas, as usual. It was actually the last interview the bastard had ever given before he had been killed in her old life. Well he wouldn't have to be killed this time, she would just ruin him.

Sookie went to bed after a last fitting for the two outfits she would need the next day and Tara was escorted home. She slept peacefully and when she woke her day satrted.

Her handmaidens had drawn her a bath full of precious oils made from lumiere fruit which was only grown in Fearun. It smelled delicious and made her skin as soft as possible. Her hair which had grown to her waist because of the ambrosia fruits was dried and perfumed before being curled in large loose curls and fixed back with jeweled clips to match her necklace. The necklace was an exact replica of her mother Freya's in bronze, rubies and amber.

She was dressed with care in a perfect dress of pure white. It made her tan pop and fit her like a glove. The top was a corset and laced in the back and the skirt was draping down to the floor with a slit up her thigh until it was almost indecent. Like the true fairy gowns she had seen before it was almost see through and the fairy fabric flowed over her like water. He shoes were last and she had gone with flat simple white and bronze braided sandals that laced up her legs. A belt in bronze and rubies was settled around her waist and with a final dusting of shimmery golden poder across her skin and mascara on her eyes and she was ready.

With a single bow from her handmaidens she popped away to the studio where a live taping was happening right then. She appeared behind Newlen causing the host to shriek in shock and jump back. She heard the faint snick of Nan's fangs from the monitor that showed her face before Newlen turned to see her.

"Who are you, how did you get here?" he blustered while her mind was filled with graphic images of exactly what he wanted to do to her.

"I popped." she stated, ignoring the first part of the question as she moved closer to the news caster and smiled softly.

"What are you?" the woman almost whispered. She was just loud enough for the microphones to catch her. Sookie smiled brightly then and spoke.

"I am Sookie Stackhouse legally but my true name would be Sookie Briggant, daughter of Freya, princess of the Sky Fey. I am a half fairy Godling. The first in almost three thousand years."

"But fairies aren't real are they?" the newscaster asked while Newlen blustered in the background, ranting about witches and demons. Sookie couldn't take it any more and turned on him in fury.

"Theodore Newlen shut your hateful mouth. I have no patience for hypocrites and blasphemers. You shame your god with your behavior. Now I am attempting to have a pleasant conversation so if you would be silent I will get what I am here for over with and you can go back to being a bigot on live television." she huffed and stomped her foot before turning back to the news caster and speaking.

"You will find madam that every legend has a basis in reality. I am indeed part fairy, though it is not the most important of my makeup. Most fey do not reside in this realm any longer, the iron age did them no favors so they created a new realm and retreated to it where they would not be required to mix with the humans and other species."

"But I thought fairies had wings?" she spoke again a bit more confident as the workers behind the camera began to feed her questions to ask.

"That is pixies. No most fairies would likely remind you more of Tolkeins Elfs than anything else. But the part of me that is most important is my status as a godling. Mrs Flannigan, would you care to inform the humans why that is and exactly how I came to be. I know you have studied the old legends."

"Godlings are a myth. The fates forbid them." the vampire stated harshly.

"A myth am I. That is funny. You actually know a godling, the last born before the fates decree. She goes by Pythia."

Sookie almost laughed at the look on the normally unflappable vampires face.

"How do you know of her grace?" she demanded.

"She is my cousin, of course I know of her. I have a gift from her father Apolo. Now will you explain or shall I."

Nan took a moment to compose herself before going into the legends of the godlings.

"Godlings are the children of the gods. They are born to human parents but during their conception and the mothers pregnancy they are continually possessed by the God to insure the child in the woumb is just as much the child of their godly parent as their human one. They are gifted with enormous magic and are often mates of very powerful beigns. Godlings are almost pure power in human form and all have a destiny. They are normally gifts from their godly parents to a loyal follower. Tell me Miss Briggant, who are you for?"

Sookie smiled at that before answering.

"I belong to a faithful servant of my mother, Freya. He served her as a human and has done so for all the thousand years of his vampire existence. You know him as the Viking though the proper term is Norse Man."

"I can not imagine he would have kept you a secret from everyone so how is it I do not know of you?" the vampire challenged.

"I have not yet gone to him. I intend to do so tonight. I would have waited another few years for my fairy spark to manifest if another vampire hadn't discovered my existence and decided she wanted a part fairy snack. Unfortunately Sophie had no knowledge of my true mother. Shame for her I suppose."

"Well Miss Briggant, I look forward to meeting you. Perhaps I ought to change my plans and head to Louisiana tonight instead of Texas." the smile was mildly threatening.

"You do that. Stop off and pick up my cousin while your at it. Uncle wants her to have her gift as soon as possible." Sookie smiled one last time before with a smirk at Newlen she popped away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Twenty years after the last book Eric has been killed and Sookie is on the run with Jessica and Amelia. Vamps all over the world want her for her constantly growing powers and her beauty and fey blood. She is finally caught and gets herself killed in the process only to come face to face with the goddess Freyja who gives her an offer, go back to before the vampires ever came out of the coffin and change it all in order to stop RAGNAROK. The Norse version of the end of the world. Can she go back and save everyone including her true mate Eric, or is it doomed from the very beginning. A mix of the books and the show.

**Warnings:** Explicit sex in later chapters along with deviant and unlawful behavior. Super Sookie who has had years to build her powers and help them grow. Compare it to a child learning to read and a literary professor.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I just borrow them from time to time.

**Chapter 6**

Sookie landed in her apartment in the warehouse where the girls and Turner were watching the television of the live broadcast. It was a two minute delay so she watched the end of her appearance with a smile while the girls laughed at Newlin.

"Oh his face was wonderful Mylady" Kaitlin laughed out as she stood and moved to Sookie.

"It was pretty great wan't it?" she chuckled.

"Yes it was Ma'am. Now I believe you spoke of collecting the Hamby girl this afternoon." Turner spoke as he stood.

"Yes I want to get Jessica before tonight. Who knows how things are going to change from tonight on. After I present myself to Sheriff Northman he could very well try to lock me away. It wouldn't work but him blocking me from taking a ward is a possibility. I I do it before I go to him he cant say anything."

"I will go bring the car around milady." Mari said as she moved to fetch the keys.

"I will fetch you another outfit milady. Something more comfortable." Kaitlin offered.

"This is perfectly comfortable but it is also very formal. Perhaps the palazo pants, the white ones with the deep blue tank-top. I think I have a pair of crystal beaded navy blue heels that will go perfectly." she insructed.

Once Kaitlin had left the room she turned to Turner.

"Well Mr Alden, after today how long will you remain with me?"

"I had intended another week at least. Long enough for your new home to be finished and you to be settled into your bond with the Sheriff. I must admit it has been enlightening being here with you milady."

"I thank you for that praise Mr Alden. Now did you get the directions to the Hamby home?"

"Yes Milady. The paperwork is also finished and simply waiting for her parents signature. It is all ready and the girls are now sharing a room with Mari's empty and waiting for the girl. Two days and the estate should be finished enough for you to move in.. She has a room on the second floor with plenty of windows."

"Fantastic." she grinned before seeing Kaitlin motioning for her. She smiled at Turner before moving to her room to change.

The outfit was simple with extra wide legged pants that had a high 40's type waist and with the simple tight fitting soft fairy fabric top tucked into the the pants tightly she looked comfortable and elegant. Her hair clips were switched out for one single clip in the back made from platinum and blue diamonds. It held her hair half back while still letting it flow freely. Here other jewelry was switched out for simple platinum and diamond studs and a blue diamond tennis bracelet and then she slipped on the peep-toe navy heels with the crystals beaded on.

She looked simple and elegant and with a simple touching of Lumiere oil to her wrists for the scent she was ready. Turner was waiting in the living room and he escorted them both down to the first floor and out to the car where Mari was waiting. Sookie slid easily into the back and relaxed while they made the twenty minute trip to the Hamby home. When they arrived she allowed Turner to help her from the car and escort her to the door where she knocked.

She was thankful that it was Jessica who opened the door.

"Hello Jessica. My name is Sookie and I need to speak with your parents, might I come in?" she smiled pleasently while listening to the girls mind.

_'who is she, she is very pretty. Well I will let momma deal with it. I hope Daddy doesnt get to mad'_

Jessica stepped to the side and held the door open to allow the four of them in.

"If you will wait here I will get my mother." her voice was just as Sookie remembered it and it was all she could do not to grab her into a hug. She didn't know Sookie yet and would likely just be confused and scared. It only took a moment before Jessica was back with her mother and her father was following as well.

Sookie could see him beginning to bluster and wanted no part in it so she slipped easily into both parents minds and took control.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I am here about Jessica and her potential. I will be removing Jessica from your abusive care and teaching her everything I can. I just need you to sign theses papers Mr Alden is going to go over with you while I help Jessica pack." she smiled brightly and nodded to Turner before grabbing Jessica's arm before the girl could protest.

"Come on Jessica, lets go pack the things you can't stand to be without."

Jessica led the way while her mind was going a mile a minute. When they reached her room she spoke.

"Why are you here and why didn't my parents argue with you." she questioned shakily.

"I am here for you. You have a destiny Jessica, greater than you can imagine. You have a literal soul mate who will love you unconditionally and treat you like a princess but your parents will just stand in the way so I am removing them from the equation. As for why they are not arguing, well that is my fault as well. I am sure you have heard of vampire glamouring yes?" she questioned.

"Yes its like hypnotism. Its the devils magic daddy says."

"Well the hypnotism is correct, the devils magic is not. What I did was a form of glamouring. I am part fairy and I have certain magic because of it. I can enchant people to believe what I want them to and to see things my way. Your parents now think it is best that you go with me. You will be safe I can promise you, and unlike here no one will take a belt to you. Now I will get you new clothes but is there anything here you want to bring with you. Keep in mind you won't be returning."

Sookie watched her look around before grabbing a bag out of the closet. All that the girl was thinking was that she wouldn't be suffering under her father anymore. Sookie helped her pack a few photos and two or three special keepsakes and Sookie went trhough her closet to see if there was anything she approved of and she grabbed two sundresses that could be modified just a bit and make wonderful dresses for the girl. She would have to take her shopping on their way back to the warehouse. Thankfully there was a mall in Shreveport with a few high end boutiques since the vampires came out of the closet. Sookie was blaming Pam.

When they were finished it was only one large suitcase and a small book bag full of things. By the time they made it back to the living room Turner and the girls were waiting on them and the paper was all signed. Jessica's parents were simply staring off into space and Sookie quickly finished the glamour. She insured that Jessic'a little sister would never again suffer abuse and she also stuck in a little tidbit to ensure they would stop respecting the Newlins. Maybe she could glamour his whole congregation. That would be funny. She removed the last of her influence and allowed Jessica to say goodbye before leading the group out to the escalade. The girls put Jessica's thing in back and Sookie instructed them to head to the mall.

By the time they made it to the mall it was almost noon so they stopped for lunch at a burger place in the mall before she sent Kaitlin back to the warehouse with Jessic'as things and Turner went with her while the other three headed to the Macys. Sookie led the way and within an hour Kaitlin had returned and Jessica had fourteen new dresses and a few other outfits that were elegant and comfortable while still looking amazing. One of the boutiques had an amazing selection of swimsuits and she got Jessica a kelly green bikini and a soft gold one both of which would look amazing. Byt the time they had gotten everything including new bedding and a few decorations for her room it was after four in the afternoon and Sookie was tired enough for a nap.

When they made it back to the warehouse she spoke to Jessica about what was about to happen.

"Tonight about eleven we are going to leave here for Fangtasia. I want you to take a nap and about eight one of the girls will wake you and help you get ready for tonight. Now if your soul-mate shows up, which is likely, I will introduce you but other wise you will remain with me all evening. Now I am going to give you an ambrosia fruit and then we should all take a nap." she smiled and handed the girl one of her fruits while she ate one herself and then changed for bed and allowed sleep to take her.

As instructed the handmaidens woke her and Jessica at eight that evening and a bath was drawn for them both. Sookie took the time to soak and allow Mari to do her nails in a simple clear coat. Her hair was washed and dried strait and the length was brushed until it shone. Her makeup was simple and she used unscented creams, allowing the girls to rub them in until her skin felt softer than a newborns.

The dress for the night was inspired. It was deep ruby red and the skirt was almost see through and fell to the floor in a perfect flowing drape. There were two slits, one over each thigh and each step offered a tantalizing glimpse of golden glowing skin. Her shoes were gladiator heels in perfect bronze ans brisengamin rested on her throat with the matching arm cuffs around her upper arms.

Jessica was in a gold single shoulder dress that had a short skirt and her long legs were accentuated with stiletto heels in a matching color. Her hair was up off her neck and she wore a simple pair of gold hoops in her ears and a simple gold chain on her wrist. The hand maidens wore amber gowns of greek origins with simple gladiator sandals and no jewelry. They were all lovely looking and Tuner Alden smiled at them when he saw them. He would not be going with them tonight but at ten to eleven he handed the handmaidens each of their ID's and he handed Sookie her bag which held everything she would need including the small vial of red gold tears as proof that she was her mothers daughter and the dagger for her to present to Eric.

"Alright we are ready. Jessica you follow right behind m and do everything I do and girls you know your duties. Lets head out." she smiled in anticipation and led the way down to the SUV. Kaitlin drove with Mari in the passenger seat. Sookie and Jessica sat in the back seat and waited out the drive.

When they pulled up at Fangtasia Sookie spread out her mind and wasn't very surprised to find an exceedingly large number of vampire minds in the building and in line along with two news crews. She managed to hold back a smile as the car stopped in front and Mari moved to open the door for her and Jessica. Immediately the crowd went wild when they caught sight of her and almost just as quickly she was surrounded by Pam and a group of vampires she recognized as Erics employes.

Pam ushered her and Jessica and Mari to the door and inside while blocking her from the press. Only once they were inside did she notice that only a handful of the people in the building were human and every one of them was so glamored they were almost as blank as the vampires.

Pam spoke. "Who are you!" she demanded with her fangs out.

"Dont ask questions you already know the answer too Pamela, its beneath you." Sookie wasn't the least bit intimidated as she brushed by the female vampire and took in the room. She recognized many of the vampires and many more she had never seen before. Longshadow was behind the bar and she managed to give him a humorous look of disdain before she looked to the stage and to Eric's throne.

Sure enough there he sat, perfectly perched and looking right at her. Surprisingly enough Godric sat beside him looking her over as well. She smiled softly at both of them and reached out for Mari to hand her the bag with the vial of tears and the dagger. She smiled at Jessica and then she moved. Her walk was slow, measured and her steps echoed in the unending silence of the bar, the only sound that of the humans breaths. Jessica followed right behind her and her hand maidens behind her as well until she reached the stage and pulled Jessica up next to her, turning to Godric.

"Well met cousin." she smiled at Hades son.

"Have you any proof of who you are?" he questioned curiously, Eric still hadn't taken his eyes from her but he hadn't spoken either. There was ceremony here and she would follow it even though she just wanted to throw herself at her mate.

She pulled the small vial from her purse and the oddly colored tears moved in the glass. She held it out to her mates maker for him to inspect. He took the tiny vial and with everyone watching he opened it and sniffed. When he smiled she knew he approved. He passed the vial to Eric for his child to smell.

"The tears of Freyja, proof indeed." he stood and moved to embrace her. "Well met cousin. Has my father sent word for me?"

"He has sent better than word Godric." she smiled and pulled Jessica to stand in front of him and Godric looked into her eyes and the entire bar heard his fangs snap down.

"Truly, he has given me a mate?"

"Yes but she is mine for a few months more. I wish to teach her to embrace her natural magic lest she loose it when you turn her."

He looked at her with what on anyone else would be termed a pout before nodding in agreement. He turned back and offered his had to Jessica who looked to Sookie. She nodded and the girl allowed Godric to take her hand and move her away with a mildly bewildered look on her pretty face. Once they had moved off to the side she looked to Eric who was still sprawled in his throne watching he lazily, like a hunting cat watches prey, while he lifted the vial and in front of everyone drank the contents.

"Do you approve of my mothers gift to you Milord?"

"The tears are acceptable." he replied his eyes flairing.

"I spoke of me not the tears milord."

"Why would your mother give her most prized possession to me godling?"

"You have served her well Norse man. Your service has brought her much power and she believe that while I will be a gift for you I will also be kept safe with you. Would you deny her?" her tone was as calm as she could make it. She knew she was meant for him but he could refuse if she wasn't pleasing enough.

She waited anxiously as his eyes traveled over her, judging her.

"If you are mine why do you not kneel to me?"

"My mother made me to be your equal, your perfect match, not your slave. You would not love or respect me if I wasn't strong enough to stand up to you. Now Erikr, will you accept me or am I not to your preference?" she arched an eyebrow.

She wouldn't back down from him, she knew him to well for that. He stood at vampire speed and moved until he was right in front of her, only an inch separating her from him. He moved slowly around her, attempting to intimidate her. She felt him lift a lock of hair and sniff it before he moved back in front of her.

"Give me your name."

"Sookie."

"Have you a bonding knife Sookie?"

She held back her smile as she reached into her bag and drew out the dagger that had been part of her gifts from the gods. She lifted the blade to her mouth and kissed it before going to her knees fluidly and offering it up to him while everyone watched. He watched her for just a moment more before lifting the blade from her and kissing it and then kneeling and handing it back.

She smiled brilliantly and cradled the dagger to her chest and stood to the cheers of the gathered vampires and her handmaidens. Eric drew her to him as everyone approached them and lifted her onto the stage before settling with her in his lap.

Godric settled next to them with Jessica settled next to him on a chair and the gathered Vampires came forward to offer her fealty and give them gifts as a newly bonded couple.

"Real Meals for everyone, on the house." Eric offered up loudly. The cheers echoed through the space and the glamour was lifted from the servers as Pam bowed slightly to them and headed to the door to let in more humans.

Pam also let in one of the news crews after warning everyone to behave and the reporter and camera man moved straight to them.

"Miss Briggant I am Amanda Fauntenot of Channel 5 news. Would you be willing to speak with me on television about what happened here tonight? And possibly a little bit about you?"

"I will answer a few questions Amanda but nothing to probing. As for what happened here it was a vampire wedding, just so you know for when the camera is rolling."

"And will you describe it for us?"

"It is sacred Amanda so I wont, but I will admit to being married. Be respectful and you will get a bit more from us." she smiled while Eric held her close, his nose in her hair.

She sat back while Amanda filmed the promo to her interview and Eric spoke softly to her.

"So you are my wife, that means you are Mine. When can we start our honeymoon?" he chuckled.

"Tonight after this is over and we deal with any business needing dealt with here."

"Can I have you in my office?"

"No, I will loose my virginity in a bed or not at all. Just think Eric, a virgin, all for you." she laughed when he groaned in desire and slight pain, his erection hard under her bottom.

Godric and Jessica were speaking to each other softly next to them and Godric motioned to a server who approached them.

"My mate would like a coca cola with ice. Would you like anything Sookie?" he turned to her. She smiled at ginger and spoke.

"Yes please, can you fetch me a sprite please."

"Of course Mistress." the addled woman looked at her with jealousy before hurrying off.

Soon enough Amanda was ready and the camera turned to them.

"Now Miss Stackhouse, as a fairy godling what does your presence mean for the rest of us?"

"Not much different I imagine. I am telepathic so the government might offer to hire me for specific cases or for large trials but unless something really catches my attention I will likely simply work in the supernatural community and for my bonded husband."

"You mentioned when we spoke earlier that when you presented yourself to local vampire businessman Eric Northman that you were wed in the Vampire style. Will you be campaigning to make vampire marriage legal by the United States Government or are you content only being married in the eyes of vampires?"

"I would certainly enjoy a beautiful human type wedding. I was raised a southern lady so a white dress and all of my friend and family is definitely something I would look forward to. I and my company the Yakanomo Corporation will be campaigning for the freedom to marry in the human custom."

"The Yakanomo Corporation is the company that first created the blood substitute True Blood. How is it that everyone is unaware that you own it?" the reporter looked intrigued. After all this would make her carrier.

"The corporation was founded over a hundred years ago by my late Grandfather Fintan Briggant, heir apparent to the Royal family of the Sky Fey. He was killed a little over a year ago and I just recently learned that I inherited everything. I haven't even had time to call for a board meeting of the shareholders yet so no one but my lawyers knew before now."

"When you speak about the faeries you mention your grandfather was a royal Sky fey, does that make you a fairy princess?"

"It actually does, funnily enough. But I will never hold the crown and honestly I don't want it. They Fey are at war in their realm and I want nothing to do with it."

"You spoke in the interview this morning about every supernatural story having a grain of truth, do you mean that there are more things out there than vampires and faeries?"

"That is not for me to confirm or deny but I can assure you that no matter what exists or doesn't they have all been around just as long as humans and so deserve every right humans do."

"Will other faeries or godlings begin showing themselves now that you have?"

"I can say nothing about the faeries simply because there are only about a hundred of them world wide still in this realm. As for godlings there are only three of us that I know of, the others have all passed on. If the other two choose to show themselves that is up to them."

"And you spoke of telepathy, are there others like you in that way?"

"According to my mother there are six other telepaths in the world. I know one of them is just a child and related to me. The other five are unknown to me but if they would like training on how to shield themselves or help with finding protection they are welcome to come find me in Louisiana, here at my husbands bar, Fangtasia. I do not intend to travel much at first and so likely will be here with my husband most nights."

Amanda turned to the camera and spoke. "Well you heard it here first, the Princess Sookie Northman, Faery, telepath, godling. We at channel five welcome her to the world."

A few minutes of pleasantries later and the reporter was gone and more vampires that had arrived in the meantime came to give them gifts and fealty. It was well past midnight when Bill Compton came rushing in to the bar and his eye locked onto her immediately.

Well this was going to be intersting.


End file.
